Lost Memories
by Tixxana
Summary: SEQUEL TO NIGHTMARE AURA. When Sho faints due to lack of blood and is taken to the hospital, what will the consequences be? Slash, KeixSho. NOW RATED M FOR SCENES IN CHAPTER 9.
1. Chapter 1

Hooray. The sequel (which has been written in my notebook (at least chapter one) for at least three months. XD) is finally here! HUZZAH!

I am proud to be a Moon Child fic!whore. But one The sixth Harry Potter comes out, I'll be glued to it, so I won't be on the computer until I finish reading it.

**YaoiKitty**: You're welcome for those lyrics. That song is just so addicting. X3

And thanks for everyone who reviewed because I love reviews. This is the third installment of umm…that Moon Child fic of mine. XD I'll have to come up with a basic name for this series. Putting Sho In The Hospital and Torturing Kei's Mind? Nah, too long. xD

* * *

**Lost Memories – The Sequel to _Nightmare Aura_**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Kei sat at the kitchen table, studying Sho as the new vampire washed the dishes that were practically decaying in the sink. It was merely a month after Kei had turned him into a vampire, yet everything still stayed the same. Well, despite the fact that all of their friends were dead, Chan and Son were dead…and Sho was a vampire. So _almost_ everything was the same.

There were no more fights between the couple about not understanding what Kei had to go through. They understood each other's pain and suffering, helping each other through it all. Although they still had the occasional quarrel about who had the last cigarette or who's turn is was to wash the dishes. Their main problem was Sho's forgetfulness. Twice since Sho had become a vampire, Kei had to pull him out of the sunlight when he had tried to go out for groceries in broad daylight. Sho still hadn't adjusted to not going out in light.

Kei noticed that Sho acted almost exactly the same, but he looked different. He had started to wear his braids down rather than in a ponytail; his skin (although still flawless except for the hard-to-notice bite mark in his neck) was now pale—almost as pale as Kei's; his eyes still had a bit of the childish sparkle, but they had grown much more fierce. Kei missed the mysterious twinkling in Sho's eyes, but he was slowly getting over it.

He watched as Sho sighed, staring out the window to their tiny backyard. Kei knew Sho was staring at Toshi's grave. They had bought a casket and buried Sho's long-time best friend in their backyard. Rather than a tombstone (Kei thought it would haunt Sho too much), they planted dozens of flowers at the head of the casket.

Sho set down the dish he was drying and sighed again. Kei stood up quietly and walked over, bringing Sho into his embrace. He ran his hand up and down Sho's back comfortingly. "It's okay Sho. Everything's going to be okay."

The major problem at the moment? Sho was becoming depressed. And Kei knew it was going to happen, but he couldn't stand watching it take place. He had done everything he could within the past month, but it was no use. It was going to be a tough ride and he knew it, but he was willing to stick by Sho through it all. After all, Luka had stuck by him and after Luka, Sho had stuck by him through it all, too.

"I-I miss them so much, Kei." Sho said, hugging Kei tightly.

"I know you do, Sho-chan. I do too." Kei replied, still running a hand up and down Sho's back softly and lovingly. "But you need to let go. Otherwise it'll hurt—a lot—and it will keep hurting forever." Sho looked at Kei with a look of utmost horror on his face. "You know that I'm not kidding either…Just—if you want to remember them, hold onto your memories of them. Let yourself realize that they aren't coming back."

"But I want to see them again…just one last time." Sho whimpered, resting his head on Kei's shoulder.

"You can see them in your _dreams_, Sho-chan…Are you _mad_ that I made you like me?" Kei asked with a small smile on his face.

Sho looked up at him. "How can you even ask me that!" He paused. "Of course not!" He said softly, hanging his head. "But—I just can't believe that they're gone…they've _always _been by me…it's just so different without them here."

"And it _will _be different until you get you to it," Kei replied, running and hand through Sho's soft hair. Sho looked up at him. "You'll have to get used to the fact that Toshi won't be walking in on us when we're making out on the kitchen table." Sho laughed lightly, remembering that passion-filled day, even though it had begun awkward with Toshi walking in on them making out.

Sho's light-hearted laughs turned to soft sobs as he suddenly broke down, crying into Kei's shoulder. "I miss them so much…" Sho sobbed. Kei was used to the crying by now. For the past month, Sho had cried so often, Kei was almost tired of comforting the new vampire. But if he stopped, he'd lose the careless Sho he loved forever. He would be left with a Sho spiraling deeper and deeper into depression. And he didn't want that. He _never_ wanted that.

"Sho—please pull yourself together." Kei said softly, lifting Sho's head up. "I can't stand to see you like this. It tears me up inside." Sho stopped sobbing, but he sniffed slightly.

"I'm sorry…" Sho said quietly, pulling away from Kei to go back to drying the dishes. "I'm just—it hasn't sunk in yet that they're gone. I keep waiting for them to walk in and just start talking…"

"Sho—please realize that that won't happen anymore." Kei said softly, walking up behind Sho and placing his hands on Sho's broad shoulders. "I know it's tough—"

"I'm just not used to it yet, Kei."

"I know, I know. And it will take time." Kei said, resting his head on Sho's back, sighing softly. He could hear the gentle heartbeat of his lover quicken slightly, which made him happy. "That's why I'm here to help you get through it." Sho turned around quickly; Kei started to fall, but Sho caught him, leaning down and capturing his lips in a soft kiss, a finger tracing down Kei's chest.

"I love you," Sho said as he pulled away, several tears tracing down his pale cheeks. Kei lifted up his thumb, wiping the tears away.

"I love you, too." Kei replied with a smile, running a hand up and down Sho's arm. "You need to remember that everyone you love is gone. Remember that _I_ still love you; I'm still _in love_ with you." He brushed away Sho's bangs from his eyes, letting his fingers trail down the side of Sho's face and neck to rest on his shoulder. "I miss my careless Sho…" Kei brushed his lips past Sho's, adding seductively, "I miss my passionate lover." Sho blushed, an embarrassed smile on his lips. "I miss _you_."

"I miss me, too." Sho said, making Kei laugh.

"I miss your humor…do I need to go on?" Kei asked.

"Mm hmm." Sho said. "I want you to say _everything_ you miss about me."

"Well, that could take a while." Sho shrugged.

"We've got the time, I'm sure of it." Kei grinned.

"Okay…hmm…I miss your childish charm and that sparkle in your eyes that tell me you're still a child at heart," Sho laughed. "I miss your warm embrace—" Sho was about to protest, but Kei continued, "I mean when we're pinned together by your warm arms…" Kei gently grabbed Sho's hand, slowly bringing it to his lips and kissing the back of it softly and tenderly. "I miss your hugs in general…our passionate kisses I miss the most. I miss your hot, writhing body un—" Sho pressed his lips to Kei's, wrapping his arms tightly around the shorter vampire, pinning him against his chest. Sho slid his tongue stealthily into Kei's waiting mouth, tracing it over Kei's perfect teeth until he came in contact with the vampire's tongue. Kei's wandering hands found the edge of Sho's skin-tight black shirt. He traced his hand up and down Sho's bare chest. After a few minutes, Sho pulled away softly, a smile on his face.

"Mmm…I've missed that so much," Kei said, his hand still tracing down Sho's chest.

"Me too," Sho breathed. Kei noticed that his pale cheeks were now tinted a light pink—something he had never noticed before.

"So please can you try to be less depressed?" Kei asked. "It'll make me so much happier…"

"I'll try as hard as I can," Sho replied, pulling away and beginning to put the dishes away.

"Good." Kei said softly, resuming his position at the kitchen table. _Things are certainly changing between us_, Kei thought, smiling. Sho walked past, leaning down and kissing him on the cheek, a smile on his soft lips. _Maybe tomorrow night I'll take you to the park…You do need to do it on your own sooner or later. I can't always do it for you._

"Kei—is it a bad sign if I suddenly feel utterly weak?" Sho asked suddenly a few minutes later, breaking through Kei's train of thought. Kei blinked, refocusing his vision. Sho was kneeling on the floor next to the table, both of his hands pressed to his forehead. "K-Kei?" Kei kneeled down in front of Sho, gently taking Sho's hands and holding them tightly. He didn't want to scare Sho off.

"Sho," Kei said, staring at the dizzy vampire. Sho had his eyes closed tightly. "Look at me, Sho." Sho opened his eyes and stared at him. "You need blood." He said simply. "We'll go to the park—_look at me_." Kei said sternly. Sho's gaze had wandered to the far wall, but it snapped back to Kei; he looked hurt. "It isn't easy for me to say this Sho, I need your attention."

"Sorry." Sho mumbled.

"We'll go to the park…you need to do it on your own anyway."

"Wh-WHAT!" Sho said, shocked. He grabbed Kei's shoulder in disbelief (and dizziness). "Kei—I can't! I'm too weak to—"

"It doesn't matter if you're too weak! You're not getting out of it, no matter what."

"What if I die!" Kei rolled his eyes. "What if I faint?"

"Then that's a different scenario. But no, I'd do it for you." Sho suddenly held his breath. "…That's not going to work. You don't need to breathe."

"Damn," Sho coughed, breathing deeply even though he didn't need to. "Kei—I can't do it! You've gotten the bodies for me before."

"It'll come naturally, don't worry," Kei said, softly kissing the back of Sho's hands. "Sho—come on!" Kei said, pulling Sho to his feet. He managed to pull him all the way out to their broken mailbox—which was what Sho was clinging onto for dear life. "Sho—what if I promised you something afterwards?" He whispered seductively. Sho stared at him for a moment.

"What is this 'something'?" Sho asked.

Kei smiled a mysterious smile. "I'm not allowed to reveal what it is yet." Sho looked away.

"I don't trust you." Sho said softly.

"What, do you mean about the 'something' or—"

"I…don't trust you…" Sho said quietly, his words tapering off. Kei stood there for a moment, letting the words sink in slowly.

Softly, as though the words meant nothing to him, Kei pulled Sho away from the mailbox and faced him. Tears were in Sho's eyes. He looked pathetic and guilty about what he had just said. Kei pulled Sho close and pressed their lips together softly. He slid his tongue into Sho's warm mouth, tracing over his teeth, careful not to cut his tongue on the now-pointed canines. Kei pulled away slowly, letting the kiss linger on Sho's lips.

"Trust me," Kei purred softly, resting his head on Sho's shoulder. "Like you used to…" Sho nodded, still caught up in the kiss.

"Okay…" Sho breathed. Kei lifted his head up off of Sho's shoulder, smiling softly. "I trust you…" He paused. "I love you." Kei put a hand on Sho's cheek.

"I love you, too." Kei replied, gently taking Sho's hand within his own and walking in the direction of the park……

* * *

Did you ever notice that all of the sequels begin with 'Kei sat'? I just realized that. XD Maybe Sho needs a turn to be loved at the beginning of a sequel…nah. He started this whole fic. He should be happy (if he were real, sadly, he is not. ;-;).

And did all of you know that apparently TMR is a man-woman? According to my mom. I've got a poster of him on the back of my door and she finally asked me one day, "Who's that man-woman on the back of your door?" XD Me: "That's TMR. He's definitely a man."

I was watching the Simpsons the other day and Marge made a comment about not liking the Cathy comics in the newspaper and Homer thinks Cathy's a man, so he says, "Oh sure! When a _man_ does it, it's _smutty_. But when a woman does it…" And I started laughing…because we all know it's true. XD

And I laughed to myself this morning when I noticed that the major headline of the newspaper had the word "smut" in it. It was like, "Antispam registry to protect kids from smut". Well, all my of spams are addressed to Mana, so I got nothing to worry about. Oh, you didn't know? Mana's living in my basement. Yeah, I found out one Saturday night when I found several e-mails addressed to him…and then when I found him over by my furnace. He ran away from Japan/France (or wherever he was at…) because he was sad that Juka was leaving m10m…and then Klaha found his way here…(and Mana had three affairs on his way here, trying to get over Juka leaving. He went to therapy a few weeks ago…) So…yeah. Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTES:**

**Essenity: **Ugh. I hate dialup. I have it too. It takes _ages_ to download crap, I know. But luckily, I got Moon Child from Kristal for Christmas. I made her get it for me. XD I'm a wonderful best friend, aren't I?

**Fujipuri: **Oh, I know I'd like to sit on Kei's lap. I'm sure Sho would too. XD COTTON CANDY! I WANT SOME! GIMME GIMME GIMME! I love cotton candy. But yeah, it does feel all fluffy and stuff. I really like the first chapter. Too bad it doesn't stay like that forever.

**Emiri-chan: **Yeah. Mana's living in my basement, sadly. And he will not stop talking if you wake him up. But he does enjoy locking Klaha in the dryer for punishment (or no apparent reason) and he likes flapjacks. But not Klaha's. He says Klaha's are gross. So he steals the Eggo waffles in my freezer. THEY'RE MY WAFFLES! YOU'RE IN JAPAN? OH OH OH. BRING ME BACK SOME E-MA. I NEED MORE. Really? L'Arc's back? Amazing. They were like…nothing in March. Yeah. I've downloaded their new album. It's alright. I don't care for it. I like old-school L'Arc much better. Hah. I've only had one smutty dream. And it was Kei and Sho. And it was _amazing_ but I don't remember it. (and this is ranting, but OMGYOU'REINJAPANHOLYCRAPIWISHIWASTHERE!) Oh. Can you tell me. Where is Pachinko? My friend Mel took a picture of it somewhere in Tokyo (I think) but I don't remember what it was. I just love saying it. Okay. I'm done ranting.

**Tsuki: **Pfft. I replied to your review in that email. So…yeah. REVIEW. 150 WORDS. YEAH. :DD

**007: **Oooh. James Bond reading my fics? Amazing. I just watched _The World Is Not Enough_ the other night. Okay. I'm done. (PS- Hope you enjoyed my fic, James! xD)

Okay. No more author notes, except DON'T THROW THINGS AT ME AGAIN. MANA ALREADY THROWS FLAPJACKS AT MY HEAD, SO I DON'T NEED OTHER STUFF THROWN AT ME. (you'll understand why I said this at the end of this chapter…or maybe it's the next chapter. Whatever)

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Kei—_please_ don't make me do it myself!" Sho begged. He was kneeling on the ground in the park in front of Kei. His arms were wrapped around Kei's waist, the side of his head pressed against Kei's stomach. "_Please_!"

"No." Kei told him softly, trying to pry Sho away from him. "So much for trusting me…" He muttered to himself.

"I'm not ready yet!" Sho cried, several tears falling down his cheek.

"Yes you are! You've watched me and you've done it on your own—"

"Because you brought me the bodies!" Sho began to sob uncontrollably. "Please—don't—make—me!"

"Stand up, Sho." Kei said sternly. Sho was acting too pathetic and it was annoying him. He knew Sho was capable of anything if he put his mind to it. He knew Sho could get blood for himself, but he realized Sho was simply scared to try. "Stand up _now_." Sho slowly stood up and faced Kei, his eyes red.

"Kei—"

"Shh." Kei said softly, reaching out and stroking Sho's cheek. "It's alright." He wrapped an arm around Sho's waist, bringing them closer.

"Kei—no…I can't—"

"Yes you can." Kei said, cutting off Sho's sentence. "You're just scared to try it on your own."

"That's not it, Kei! I—"

"No, that's exactly it, Sho." Kei said, pressing a finger to Sho's lips. "I know what you're going through. I went through it to. It's natural to be afraid of trying it on your own."

"But Kei—"

"If I wasn't here, you'd die of starvation because you'd be too afraid to try it on your own." Kei told him. "And, most likely, if I wasn't here, you wouldn't be either!" Sho stopped trying to break away from Kei's grasp. "Do you understand me, Sho?" Kei asked. Sho barely nodded. "Good."

Kei stared into Sho's eyes, which were slowly becoming unfocused. "Sho?" Sho's body suddenly became limp and he started to fall. Kei's quick reflexes caught Sho halfway to the pavement. "SHO!" He sank to the ground, cradling Sho in his arms. "WAKE UP, SHO…wake up!" Kei screamed at Sho's unconscious form. He pressed his ear to Sho's chest and heard a faint heartbeat. "You didn't just faint…you…you need to go to the hospital, Sho." Kei whispered to Sho. "There's no one around…I can't do anything for you. I can't get you blood…" Kei looked frantically around the park for a pay phone, but he couldn't see one in sight.

"Excuse me…" A soft voice said from behind Kei. Kei turned his head to find a woman no older than thirty standing behind him. Sho was tall for a woman and had short black hair, but the top layer of it was dyed hot pink. Her eyes were a bright green color that looked as though they were glowing. She was quite pretty, Kei thought to himself. "Do you need some help, sir?" For a brief second, he thought about just killing her there on the spot, but something about the woman stopped him.

"Um, yes. Do you have a cell phone? My friend here—Sho—he just passed out and I need to get an ambulance here soon." The woman walked around and kneeled down in front of Kei.

"My car's just around the corner," she replied. "And I work at the hospital. I'm the replacement for a nurse found dead at her other job." Kei swallowed hard, knowing exactly who the woman meant. "Well, I'm not really a nurse, though…" She pressed two fingers up to Sho's neck. "His pulse is slowing down…" Kei was observing the woman with great interest. Sure, Kurisutina had seemed nice, but she was evil. Could he trust this mysterious woman who was taking her place? Kei snapped out of his semi-daze when he saw the glowing green eyes staring at him. "What's your name anyway?" She asked with a smile.

"Kei." He replied, trying his best to smile.

"I'm Kurisutaru." She told Kei. Kei stared at her for a moment. _Similar names…_ He thought to himself. "But call me Kurisu, please." She stood up, brushing her hair behind her shoulders. "I'll go bring my car around, okay?"

"Okay…" Kei said as she ran to her car. "Sho—should we trust her?" He asked the unconscious vampire. "I…have no other choice. I don't know if you can die or not…and I don't want to lose you." He brushed away small tears in his eyes. "God, why does this always seem to happen to me?"

As Kurisu pulled up her car (which turned out to be a black Mustang convertible), Kei gently cradled Sho in his arms and carried him to the backseat of her car. He gently laid him down and jumped in the passenger's seat, putting on his seat belt and closing the door. Kurisu sped off towards the hospital, which was farther away than Kei thought it was. Feeling as though he should confess, Kei spoke up.

"I should tell you, Kurisu-san—"

"Just Kurisu is fine, Kei." She cut in.

"The last time a woman was involved in mine and Sho's lives, it…um…didn't end up very good…"

"Oh? What happened?" Kurisu asked, interested.

"Sho nearly died and then, I, um…I…" Kurisu just smiled.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me." Kurisu said. "I mean, you hardly know me." Kei sighed and stared out the window. He was worried about Sho. There was so much Luka didn't teach him about ways vampires could die. He didn't know if Sho could die from starvation and he certainly didn't want to find out. Kei sighed again. "You okay?" Kurisu asked.

"Yeah, it's just…" Kei said softly, staring out the windshield of the car. "I really appreciate you helping me, Kurisu…And I'm really worried about Sho."

"You two are really close, I can tell…" She said softly as they pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"I've known him since he was seven…" Kei said, remembering how Sho had tried to rob him of what little possessions he had left.

"So you're older than him?" Kurisu asked as Kei got out of the car and cradled Sho in his arms.

"Yes." Kei said with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Need any help carrying him?" She asked as they walked towards the emergency room.

"Nope. I'm good." Kei replied, smiling at her. He noticed that she blushed slightly.

"If you insist…" She said, holding the door open for Kei.

"Thanks."

As soon as Kei stepped in the door with Sho in his arms, a dozen nurses and staff people swarmed around him. He held onto Sho tightly but it was no use. Two nurses brought a stretcher and pried Sho away from Kei.

"Where are you taking him!" Kei yelled after the nurses. But they didn't respond. He hung his head. "Sho-chan…" He whispered to himself. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?" Kurisu asked. Kei looked up and nodded his head. "I just wanted to make sure."

"Why?" Kei asked as she pulled him over to a chair up against the wall. She pushed him into it.

"My shift's about to start, so I have to go…" She said softly. "I'll come back and check on you."

"Oh, you don't need to—"

"But I want to." Kurisu assured him with a smile. "Once Sho is stable, the nurse at the desk will call out his name and you'll have to fill out some paperwork…" Kurisu began to walk away, but she stopped and added, "I'll see you a little bit later, Kei."

"Bye," Kei said as she turned the corner. He rested his head on the wall behind the chair he was sitting in. Checking his watch, he knew he had plenty of time before the sun was going to rise. It was only ten-fifteen and sunrise was around six-fifteen. Sighing softly, he closed his eyes and prayed that Sho would be all right.

Several minutes later, the nurse at the desk called out, "Sho…um……Sho?" Kei's eyes shot open. He quickly walked over and smiled at the nurse. She merely stared at him. "And you're related to him _how_?"

"Just tell me what room he's in." Kei said.

"I'm sorry, I'm not allowed to—"

"Just tell me what room he's in." Kei hissed, glaring at the woman. She cowered slightly, but replied, "Room four-sixty-five on the third floor."

"Thank you." Kei said, following the signs to the elevators. He waited patiently for an elevator and once it arrived, he bolted into it and pressed the button for the third floor. It seemed as though it took ages for the elevator doors to finally close. And the trip to the third floor seemed even longer. Finally, the doors opened and Kei emerged, following the signs to room four sixty five.

When he saw Sho, he fell to his knees. "Sho…" He whispered to the still figure. The vampire had an IV in his wrist and was hooked up to a breathing machine. "This is more serious than before." Kei said softly, managing to stand up and walk over to the chair in the corner of the room next to the bed.

For almost an hour, Kei sat in the chair and stared at Sho, whose breathing was shallow, even with the machine helping him. Nurses kept coming in and asking him questions, but he didn't answer. He didn't want to answer. He wanted Sho to recover. He couldn't live on without Sho. How many times has Sho been in the hospital because of Kei before?

"Sir?" A young voice said. Kei looked up at the nurse, who looked about fifteen. "Doctor Matsumoto is going to come and check on Sho in a few minutes."

"Okay." Kei said.

"And you need to fill these forms out, sir." The nurse said, shoving a pile of papers and a pen in his lap and walking away briskly. Kei glanced at some of the things he had to fill out. _Patient's full name_. What _was_ Sho's last name? _Birth date. _July 4. _Spouse's name_. Kei left it blank. Luckily, he didn't have to fill out anymore because Kurisu walked in.

"I told you you'd find him, Kei!" Kurisu said, smiling. She had on a pair of worn-out jeans and a white tank top with a doctor's coat over it.

"Yeah…did you?" Kei said. She merely laughed and walked over to him, grabbing the papers away from him.

"You don't need to fill these out…" Kurisu said.

"Um, okay." Kei paused. "Some nurse told me Doctor Matsumoto is coming in…"

"Yeah, I know."

"When will he be here?"

"_He_!" Kurisu said.

"Ye—"

"_I_'m Doctor Matsumoto."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"But you said you were the replacement for Kurisutina!"

"Yes, but I said afterwards, 'Well, I'm not really a nurse, though…'." Kurisu explained. She grabbed the clipboard off of the front of Sho's bed.

"Oh."

"Interesting…" Kurisu said softly as she scanned over the medical information about Sho.

"What's wrong with Sho?" Kei asked.

"Fatigue from blood loss." Kurisu said.

"Right…" Kei muttered to himself.

"Not really fatigue. Worse than that." Kurisu said, glancing at Kei, who was staring wide-eyed at her. "We've run all of the tests that we can and it doesn't look like there will be any side-effects." Kei sighed in relief. "But he will need blood through an IV."

"My blood." Kei said softly.

"Oh no, that's not necessary!" Kurisu told him. "We've got a large supply—"

"I want it to be mine." Kei told her.

"But Kei—it doesn't need to—"

"No. My blood." Kei said sternly. Kurisu stared at him for a moment.

"You two…you're more than just long-time friends." Kurisu said. Kei nodded. He didn't want to lie to another nurse/doctor and have it end up like it had months ago.

"We're in love." Kurisu smiled.

"How sweet," she said with a smile.

"You…aren't shocked?"

"It was sort of obvious from the beginning," Kurisu told him, hanging the clipboard back on the front of Sho's bed. "But I think it's cute!" Kei smiled.

"The last time when we actually told someone, it…didn't end well."

"I take it you were Kurisutina's patients?"

"Yeah. She went a little……crazy."

"Oh I know. I'm her cousin."

"WHAT?" Kei said, shocked. _God, no. Please, no. It won't happen again. She won't be like Kurisutina!_

"Yeah, she was my cousin. But I _always_ hated her. She was always a little crazy…"

"You won't turn on us, will you?" Kei asked, serious. Kurisu laughed.

"No. I promise I won't." She turned her attention back to Sho. "Well, how did he lose so much blood?"

"I…" Kei paused. _One secret at a time. You don't want to have to murder someone else…_ "I don't know."

"Well, even if you did know, it wouldn't be a lot of help. He doesn't have any wounds or anything…" Kurisu walked over and examined Sho's neck closely. Kei watched her fingers trace over the faint scar from Kei's teeth. "Interesting…" she breathed to herself.

"He's had those for as long as I can remember." Kei said quickly. Kurisu backed away from Sho.

"Well, do you know what his blood type is?"

"I'm pretty sure it's A." Kei said. "But it doesn't matter, I don't think. And shouldn't you have that in your file of him or something?"

"Well, funny thing is, Kurisutina didn't write it down."

"Ah." Kei replied, sinking back in his chair.

"What blood type are you, Kei?" Kurisu asked.

"I have no idea. But go ahead and use the blood from your stock or whatever. I was just being…stupid." Kei said, closing his eyes. He wasn't any specific blood type since he fed off of any person's blood.

"Tired?" Kurisu asked.

"Yeah…and worried."

"He'll be fine once we set up the IV." She said softly. "Just relax, okay?"

"I'll try…" Kei said softly. As Kurisu began to leave, Kei asked, "Am I allowed to bring flowers in?" He opened his almond-shaped eyes and stared at her. She smiled.

"Of course." Kurisu said with a smile. "Feel free to leave whenever. I'll tell the nurses that you have full access to Sho's room."

"Thanks, Kurisu." Kei said gratefully. He closed his eyes quickly, pretending to be asleep, as soon as he heard a nurse approaching. Kurisu merely smiled and walked away.

"Maybe he is……but I could just be hallucinating…" She whispered to herself as she approached the nurse's desk………

* * *

Aw. Poor Sho. I feel bad for putting him in the hospital all the time. And I feel bad for Kei to have to go through all of the waiting and worrying and stuff. I don't know how that feels, but I do know how tear-jerking it is to see a loved one hooked up to IVs and a breathing tube…… 

And Kurisutaru……she won't be like Kurisutina. Trust me. And yes, she is related to hide. If you couldn't tell by the last name or the hair. XD I love hide's hair. I wish my hair was like that…and doesn't she seem a bit suspicious? Well, it'll be a few chapters until you -might- know...or something.

Oh. You'll throw stuff at me next chapter (I already have it written. :D). SO LEAVE LONG REVIEWS IF YOU WANNA SEE THE NEXT CHAPTER ALIVE. Or something.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTES:**

**Emiri-chan: **Oh that's okay. My friend's dad is in Japan and he's bringing back a whole case of e-ma. She made him promise. :D

**007: **Oooh. I didn't know James was into slash. That's amazing. But sorry, you'll have to wait for some hott smut and you'll see why after you read this chapter. Just…don't kill me with your amazing high-tech gadgets…at least not yet. XD

**YaoiKitty: **Kurisu is actually based on Kristal. I figured I should give her some love and put her in my fic. And I figured she should be related to hide…because I can never remember Kyo's last name.

**Shin: **Oh, well, you'll feel really bad for Kei in this chapter. I don't mean to torture him…it just happens.

**Essenity: **…I'll have to try that…my mom watches InuYasha. It's scary sort of. She does, but I don't. I love Japan and she doesn't. But she likes some of Gackt's songs…and I'm sorry I couldn't update this before you went back to school. ;-;

Sorry that it took me so long to update. I had to save my fic to a disk and then the disk was destroyed, so I had to rewrite this whole chapter over again. So…ENJOY OR DIE. Or something. :D

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Kei waited until the nurse had set up the IV before he left to buy some flowers for Sho. He nodded at Kurisu as he walked past her, but could hear her heels clicking behind him. "Kei!" She called after him, finally catching up to him at the elevators. "Where are you going?"

"Out." Kei said.

"To?"

"Buy flowers for Sho." Kei replied as the doors to the elevator opened. "Sho'll be fine while I'm gone."

"I'll watch him for you!" Kurisu said as the elevator doors closed. Kei sighed and leaned against the metallic wall. Kurisu was nice enough, but she was just as clingy and annoying as her cousin Kurisutina. But he pushed her out of his mind as he walked down the unusually crowded streets of Mallepa. He knew exactly where the flower shop was, having gone there several times before. But he didn't realize that it was right next to Shinji's old bar until he noticed one of the old waiters standing outside the silver doors.

"Oh I hope Sho never sees this…" Kei muttered. The new owners of Shinji's bar had turned it into a strip club. "He'll be devastated." He then walked into the flower shop and was greeted by the owner, an elderly old man.

"Kei! Back so soon, I see." He said. "What will it be?"

"Just the usual, Tadakichi-san." Kei replied.

"I'll go get it for you." Tadakichi replied, walking into the back room. As he waited, Kei's eyes wandered over the various types of flowers and bushes in the large greenhouse. For such a large store, it didn't get much business. "So what's the occasion?" Tadakichi asked Kei as he emerged from the back room with a bouquet of lilacs.

"My friend is sick." Kei replied, pulling out his wallet to pay.

"Sho?"

"Yeah. He's in the hospital. He lost too much blood somehow."

"Oh…well, I hope he feels better!" He replied as Kei handed him enough money to buy the lilacs.

"Do you have a vase I could put these in?" Kei asked. Tadakichi just smiled and reached under the counter. He put the lilacs in it and added some water.

"Free of charge."

"Oh no, I couldn't—" Tadakichi shoved the vase in Kei's hands.

"You're a regular customer. It's the least I can do!"

"Well, alright." Kei replied, turning to leave. As he left the shop, he waved goodbye.

* * *

Kei managed to make it safely back to the third floor. He had spotted Kurisu with a nurse on his way to the elevators, but he managed to blend in with a crowd of nurses and staff. How Kurisu managed to miss the bright purple flowers he was carrying, he didn't know. He was just glad that she was in deep conversation with the nurse.

When Kei entered Sho's room, he smiled softly at the still figure lying in the bed. He set the vase down on the table and glanced at the monitors, noticing that everything seemed to be normal. He turned his attention back to Sho, who looked much better than he had a few hours before. Color had returned to his skin which made him look less like a vampire and more like an angel. Sighing softly, Kei sat down in the chair and watched Sho closely, knowing it would be a while until he could stare into Sho's eyes and whisper "I love you" softly in his ear……

* * *

It took Kurisu almost an hour to finally realize that Kei had returned from buying flowers. "Kei! You're back!" She exclaimed as she closed the door behind her. Kei flinched in response; the last time a woman had closed the door with him and Sho in the room, he had ended up getting shot and then killing the woman.

"Why did you close the door?" Kei blurted out. Kurisu stared at him for a moment, but merely smiled.

"Because I have good news." Kei's expression brightened.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes," Kurisu replied, smiling. Kei stood up and gently held Sho's limp hand within his own. "I closed the door because Sho should be waking up in a little bit and I figured you would want some privacy. I told the nurses not to come in and if anything happens to Sho, I can take care of it. I _am_ the doctor." Kei smiled.

"Thanks." Kei said gratefully. He turned away from Kurisu and kneeled down next to the bed, resting his head on the white sheets. "I'm sorry Sho…this is all my fault." Almost instantly, he saw Sho standing in front of him, tears streaming down his flawless cheeks.

"_It's not your fault, Kei-chan, it's mine," Sho whispered, pulling him close. "I kept resisting…I was the one who kept stalling, not you. Don't blame yourself. I _will _have to do it sooner or later. And like you said, better sooner than later…Please don't be mad at me."_

"How can I be mad at you?" Kei whispered softly. Sho merely smiled.

"_Don't ask me. I'll be fine. Don't beat yourself up over something like this. It's my fault, not yours…"_

"Kei?" Kurisu said in his ear. Kei's eyes shot open.

"Wh-what happened?" Kei asked, looking confused.

"You fell asleep." Kurisu told him.

"For how long?"

"Half-hour at the most…"

"And has Sho…?" Kei looked at Sho, whose lips were moving soundlessly.

"No. But he's been muttering something…" Kei leaned over Sho and listened intently. "It sounds almost like—"

"Kei." Kei whispered, brushing Sho's bangs away from his eyes. Sho moaned softly, his eyes opening. "Sho?" Sho looked up at him and smiled softly. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah. I feel a lot better," Sho replied.

"Good," Kei replied, brushing his lips past Sho's. "I'm glad." He pressed his lips against Sho's, but was shocked when Sho pushed him away angrily.

"What are you doing?" Sho hissed at him.

"I—"

"Kei-san, we met yesterday!" Kei's breath caught in his chest and his eyes widened. Kurisu turned and glared at him as he fell back onto the wall for support. Why did Sho think they had met yesterday?

"You've been lying to me?" She asked him, outraged.

"I swear I haven't been! God…why does he think we met yesterday?" Kei said, a tear sliding down his cheek. He dared a glance at Sho; he was sitting up in bed, glaring at him in disgust. Kurisu watched the pair for a moment and decided that Kei was telling the truth.

"Sho." She said, stepping towards Sho.

"Yes?"

"I'm Doctor Matsumoto. Can you please tell me what you remember before you fainted."

"Why?" Sho asked angrily.

"Because I'll be able to figure out why you fainted." Kurisu told him.

"Well, I met Kei yesterday when I was walking through my old house—a dilapidated hospital wing and I talked him out of killing himself—" Kurisu glanced at Kei, who merely shrugged as though he didn't know what Sho was talking about. Sho _had_ stopped him from killing himself, but the little child had no idea he had done anything of the sort. "—And then the next day, we decided to take a stroll in the park to get to know each other and then I remember falling and now I'm here."

Sho glanced at Kei and caught the vampire's eye. He glared at Kei with pure hatred; Kei stifled a sob. Even Luka had never done anything like this, and Sho was more important than Luka—Sho had given him a reason to live while Luka had taken away his life. Kei made a sound between a sob and a sigh and closed his eyesb tightly.

* * *

"Amnesia." Kurisu told Kei ten minutes later out in the hall. Kei had left the room because watching Sho glare at him was slowly killing him inside. "A severe case of it, I'm afraid to say." Kei buried his face in his hands. "But you do have options…or whatever you'd like to call them. We'll talk more in my office. Follow me, please." Kei obeyed, slowly following Kurisu.

When they reached her office, Kei walked over to a chair and sat down, sighing softly. Kurisu sat down behind her desk and turned her computer on. "There are a few things you can do. For now I gave him some Tylenol and told him to get some sleep."

"Tylenol?" Kei asked.

"Yeah. Y'know, the stuff they give you when you break your bones that makes you really sleepy. I just told him it was Tylenol so he'd take it."

"So you lied to him?" Kei asked, anger in his voice.

"That's not the point, Kei!" Kurisu said.

"Sorry…my nerves are just shot at the moment…" Kei said softly.

"That's all right. Now back to what you can do for Sho," Kurisu said, staring intently at him. "First, we'll prescribe a drug he can take that will help bring his memory back. Second, you need to constantly remind Sho of what's happened in his past. Try to do things that you two have done in the past and Sho may remember. This will also help speed up the prescription, too."

"Anything else?" Kei asked sadly.

"Yes, and I'd recommend this one, too," Kurisu said. Kei leaned forward slightly. "You should have someone, most likely a registered nurse, help you take care of Sho while his memories are…"

"Lost?" Kei suggested. Kurisu smiled softly.

"You could say that." She replied. "It's interesting, his case of amnesia. He remembers how to function and do everything perfectly and the only memories missing are…" Kurisu stopped talking and Kei looked at her.

"Are what?"

"The memories he has of you." She finished softly. "It's sad in a way. The person you love the most to suddenly lose all of their memories of you…"

"So the nurse or doctor that would help me take care of Sho…they'd pretty much move in with us?" Kei asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Pretty much."

"Where would I find a registered nurse or doctor or whatever?"

"You're looking at one." Kurisu replied, turning to her computer. Kei simply looked away, not knowing what to say. "I'd have to say, Kei," Kurisu said, turning to type something into her computer. "You're handling this news very well." But when she looked up at him, she regretted saying it. Kei had his head in his hands; his shoulders were shaking violently. A sob escaped his lips. "Kei?"

"We—we've loved each other for so long, how can he j-just forget me!" Kei sobbed.

"Kei—he hasn't forgotten you! It's just the amnesia!"

"But still! He thinks we met yesterday! We met over twenty years ago!"

"You don't look that old," Kurisu said to herself. Sighing, she walked around to kneel in front of Kei. "Kei…" He looked up as she smiled softly at him. "It'll be okay." Kei threw himself into her arms, sobbing into her shoulder. He couldn't control his emotions. 'Kei-san, we met yesterday!' kept popping into his head and it was breaking his heart. Kurisu wrapped her arms around Kei, a hand running up and down his back comfortingly.

"I'm glad you were there, Kurisu." Kei managed to say once he calmed down. "If I would have just taken him home, I would have freaked out even more…"

"Kei…?"

"I'll take you up on your offer to live with us until he remembers all of his memories with me." Kei said, pulling away.

"Okay. Will you have to do any setting up a room—"

"Nope. You can sleep in my old room." Kei told her, standing up. "I…I just want to go visit him. Is that okay?"

"Sure. I'll go with you for…moral support." Kurisu said, standing up as well. "Oh, by the way. What time is it?" Kei glanced at his watch.

"About three in the morning." Kei said. "Three hours until sunrise."

"Okay……but why did you add the thing about the sunrise?" Kurisu asked.

"Oh. I take it Kurisutina didn't write that down either?" Kei asked, making up a half-lie.

"Write what down?"

"Sunlight makes Sho feverish. Me too."

"Ah. No she didn't write that down. But that happens to me, too."

"Really…" Kei said, uninterested. He followed Kurisu out of her office and down the hall to Sho's room.

"He should be asleep with the pills I gave him, but maybe not…" Kurisu said, stopping outside of the closed door. "Ready?" Kei nodded.

"Always." He whispered. Kurisu opened the door and walked in slowly. Kei followed reluctantly. If Sho glared at him one more time, his heart would break……

* * *

I'MSORRYFORTORTURINGKEIAGAINDON'TKILLMEPLEASE! And I already thought of a sequel to this fic. XD I'm amazing, aren't I? It came to me as I was wondering where I should go with this one and it hit me. So yay. The forth installment of this series of hott slash fics will actually be real once I finish some of my other fics. And of course this fic…

So review because I finally updated! HOORAY.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTES:**

**YaoiKitty: **I love hide's laugh. Unless you put it on a loop for like five minutes. THEN it's annoying. xD But it's cute! WEMISSYOUHIDE-SAN!

**Fujipuri: **I think Kurisu was just trying to make Kei not feel so bad...or she just didn'tunderstand what he meant by it...xD Sho: OWW. DON'T SLAP ME. THATHURT. ...Okay. That was just Mana, but still...that's not even close to Sho. xD;;

**Essenity: **Uhh...Unhinged is a set of cards. Don't ask...xD Science homework? Eeep. I haven't had Chemistry homework, but it's just a matter of time. (I'm in honors Chem...)

**Yuki-nakayama-hidaka: **Thanks! I felt so horrible when I thought of that, I almost started crying.

**Inguz: **I'll go read your poems/stories when I get done playing this game...Shiritori. It's amazingly fun! Melly taught it to me...

This chapter brought to you by the Todokanai Ai To Shitteita noni Osaekirezuni Aishitsuzuketa PV! YAY FOR MALICE MIZER GACKT AND VAMPIRES! XD And Beauty & Stupid and Eyes Love You by hide-san! Thanks for the mp3s, YaoiKitty. :D

School has started for me, so this will be partially written in my Misc. folder. xD Read and hopefully enjoy. Just don't throw things at me. _(puts up wall to protect myself) _I need my brain for AP US History!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Sho! You're still awake!" Kurisu said, walking over to Sho and glancing at the monitors. Kei hung back in the doorway, hoping Sho wouldn't notice him.

"Of course I am!" Sho replied in a cheery voice. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know," Kurisu replied innocently. "I thought you might be tired from fainting."

"I'm not, actually." Sho replied. "It's strange…" Kei knew exactly why Sho wasn't tired. The hospital had given him blood so he wasn't tired anymore. But the drug should have kicked in…He sighed softly, knowing he would have to be strong the next few days. Sho jerked his head towards the doorway. "Who's there?" Sho whispered, almost as if he were afraid. Kei took a deep breath and stepped forward, looking at Sho hopefully, but Sho simply looked away and said, "Oh. It's _you_."

"Who were you expecting?" Kei asked him, walking over to his chair and sitting down.

"Anybody but you," Sho replied, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Now, now. I've taught you better, Sho. And you should know that wasn't very nice." Kei said, ignoring Sho's last statement.

"What are you talking about?" Sho asked him, staring incredulously. "We've known each other for a day!"

"No, Sho. We haven't." Kei whispered softly, catching Sho's attention. He figured that he should start to remind Sho of his past as soon as possible.

"What do you mean?" Sho asked him.

"Sho—we've known each other for over twenty years."

"No we haven't! We met—"

"Listen to me, Sho, please." Kei said softly, staring into Sho's cerulean eyes. "You…you've forgotten all of your memories with me in them. Sho—we love each other. Don't you remember?" Sho stared back at Kei.

"I…" Sho paused. "You…Kei—you're making it all up. I remember the past twenty years of my life and you're not in any part of it!" Kei sat back in his chair and sighed. Sho watched him for a moment and then asked, "When are Shinji and Toshi going to be visiting me?" Kei looked up at Sho.

"Sho…they're dead." Sho's eyes widened.

"Th-they're—?"

"Dead." Kei finished.

"Bu-but I saw them yesterday—"

"Sho, you only _think_ you saw them yesterday, but the last time you saw Shinji and Toshi was months ago." Kei told him gently.

"H-how did they die?"

"Chan and his men." Kei said. Sho's eyes widened.

"Chan?" Sho asked; Kei nodded.

"Do you know who Chan is?" Sho nodded. Kei looked away from Sho before continuing on. "He killed Shinji and his wife in their house. And then a few months later, Toshi killed Chan but then Chan's men killed him. We—we buried Toshi in our backyard…" Kei looked up at Sho, who was beginning to cry. He got up and sat down next to Sho, letting the younger vampire sob uncontrollably into his shoulder. "Oh Sho…" Kei said softly, burying his face in Sho's hair. He wrapped his arms around Sho comfortingly. "You used to be so strong and you barely cried when they died…what happened?" Sho wrapped his arms around Kei tightly, needing something to hold on to.

After about ten minutes, Sho's sobs slowly ceased and his breathing calmed down. Kurisu gently touched Sho's shoulder, but he didn't move. "Kei—I think he's asleep. You can let go of him now." Kei looked up at her and smiled a watery smile.

"I don't want to," Kei said softly. "If he has amnesia and doesn't remember me, this is the only time I'll be able to hold him close until he finally remembers me." Kurisu smiled.

"Okay." She said softly, going over Sho's charts again.

Kei stroked Sho's hair softly and began to whisper in his ear, "Oh Sho…I love you so much, and it's tearing me apart to see you hating me…" Sho sighed in his sleep and moved his head to a more comfortable position on Kei's shoulder.

"Kei—there's something that might happen while Sho has amnesia," Kurisu said softly, breaking Kei's peaceful moment.

"What?" Kei asked, still stroking Sho's soft hair.

"But I need to ask you a question—how old was Sho when he met you?"

"Seven." Kei replied, remembering his dream where Sho said, _"I was seven when I met you!"_

"Okay. And it seems as though he just remembers that one memory. So I think that he may revert to a seven year old." She told him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean that he may start acting like a seven year old—"

_Oh yeah. Like he didn't before…_ Kei thought.

"—And he may have childish fears again, too."

"I can handle that." Kei told her. He was about to add "I've done it once before with the same exact kid" but he realized that she didn't know he was a vampire. Kei simply smiled and looked down at Sho. The vampire was fast asleep and was drooling on Kei's shoulder. Kei simply shook his head and kissed Sho's cheek gently.

"Visiting hours were over _ten hours_ ago, sir," a nurse who had come into the room told him angrily.

"Anisa, don't be so rude. I've given him permission to stay." Kurisu told the nurse; Kei looked up.

"Anisa?" The nurse looked at him and gasped.

"Kei!" She said happily. Kei was right—it _was_ Anisa, the secretary from Kurisutina's office. "I knew we'd meet again!" Kei smiled.

"You got a job here?" Kei asked.

"Yeah. I work at the front desk of this wing." Anisa told him. "Kurisu gave me the job!"

"You…you look different." Kei said, amazed.

"Do I?" Anisa asked and then she realized. "Oh yeah! I got contacts and got rid of my glasses."

"You look nice," Kei told her; she blushed slightly.

"Thanks." Anisa looked at the sleeping Sho in Kei's arms. "Is he—?"

"Oh he's fine. Just asleep." Kei told her, not really wanting to go into any more detail. Anisa smiled at him.

"Well, he looks comfortable," she said as Sho reached up and grabbed at Kei's hair. Kei hissed in pain and gently pushed Sho's hand away from his hair.

"Damn brat," he muttered quietly as Anisa and Kurisu began to chat quietly. Sighing softly, Kei slowly laid Sho back down on the bed, pulling the white sheets up to Sho's chest. He brushed Sho's braids behind his shoulders softly. "Poor Sho…" Kei said softly, tracing his fingers over Sho's soft lips.

"Kei?" Kurisu said softly. Kei turned to look at her. "I'm going to grab a cup of coffee with Anisa. Will you be okay?" Kei nodded quickly and forced a smile. "I'll be back." She said, closing the door behind her. Silently, he pulled his chair next to the bed and sat down.

Slowly, he reached out and pulled Sho's hand towards him. He pressed Sho's warm hand to his cheek, feeling Sho's fingers twitch slightly. Sighing softly, Kei then kissed the palm of Sho's hand, a tear slipping down his cheek. He gently set Sho's arm back down on the bed and kneeled down next to the bed. He rested his head on Sho's chest. "Sho…I wish this was all just a dream," Kei whispered softly to the sleeping vampire. "I hope that your memories of me are just deep inside of your mind and that you haven't actually forgotten me…I don't think I could stand to see you hate me for the rest of time." A soft sob escaped his lips. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

After a few minutes, Kei stood up and leaned over Sho. He stared down at Sho's flawless face and smiled. Slowly, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Sho's softly. Sho moved slightly, but Kei didn't pay any attention. He pulled away after a few moments and just in time, too. Kurisu came back into the room with a cot behind her. Kei quickly brushed the tears from his eyes and smiled at her.

"I figured you should get some sleep, Kei." Kurisu said, wheeling the cot where his chair had been sitting before he moved it next to Sho's bed. "You've been up for a while."

"Thanks…" Kei said softly, sitting down on the edge of the cot. "Will Sho be—?"

"He'll be fine, don't worry." She assured him. "Please, get some sleep, Kei. You need it." Kei smiled and lied down on the cot. He closed his eyes and he slowly slipped into a dream……

* * *

A little while later, Kei was jolted out of his dream because someone had hit the side of the cot. Kei opened his eyes a bit to see what was going on. Kurisu was leaning over Sho, her fingers tracing over his pointed canines. Kei turned over and sighed, falling asleep again. If he hadn't been so tired, he would have cared a bit more……

* * *

"Feeling any better?" A soft voice asked.

"Y-yeah, I am," another voice replied. "I think getting some sleep helped me."

"Good."

"…Why is Kei still here?" The voice asked. Kei finally realized that it was Sho and Kurisu talking. "He can't care that much about me…I mean, we met two days ago!"

"Sho—you guys met _years_ ago." Kurisu tried to tell him.

"Sure. Whatever you say." Sho replied, not believing her.

"Just try to eat your lunch." Kurisu said, sighing.

"L-lunch?" Kei said, opening his eyes. Kurisu was standing next to Sho, who was sitting in Kei's chair. She looked over at him and smiled.

"You're awake!"

"Y-yeah…" Kei replied. "I take it it's around noon?"

"A little bit after to be exact." Kurisu told him. Kei smiled and sat on the edge of the cot.

"Hey Sho." Kei said softly, smiling at the vampire. Sho simply looked at him and looked away, taking a bite of an apple that was part of his lunch. "A-are you feeling any better?" Kei asked.

"Yes, I am." Sho replied stiffly.

"Do you remember anything about me that you didn't before?"

"No, because I know absolutely nothing about you. We met two days ago!" Sho said angrily. "Why do you keep asking me those stupid questions?" Kei simply shook his head and stood up.

"Kei—" Kurisu tried to say.

"Bathroom." Kei said simply, walking out of the room quickly. He slammed the door shut, hearing Kurisu try to follow him.

Once he reached the bathroom, he locked the door behind him and put a hand to his forehead. He walked over to the sink and washed his face with cold water, trying to wake himself up. Drying his face with a paper towel, he realized it would be a long time before he could relax again.

Kei sighed and decided to simply sit in Sho's room and not say a word. "Maybe then he'll start to like me again," Kei whispered to himself in the mirror.

When he returned to the room, he found Sho sitting in the same chair, chatting away with a nurse; Kurisu was nowhere to be found. Kei smiled at Sho, who paid no attention to him, and sat down in a chair across the room from Sho. He stared at the wall across the room and remembered the words Sho had told him almost six months before—

"_I—well, I guess…Kei, I—I…I love you."_

Kei smiled at the warm memory and sighed softly. Sho, on the other hand, stared at him. The nurse had left, so he had no means of entertainment. "Kei-san?" Sho finally said softly after several minutes of silence. Kei didn't respond. "Kei-san…" Sho tried again. Kei was lost in a daydream and wasn't paying any attention to Sho at all.

After a half-hour of complete silence between the two vampires, Sho tried again. "Kei-san!" He said.

"Just Kei." Kei whispered. He looked up at Sho, small tears in his eyes. "Please, just Kei."

"Kei," Sho said. His cerulean eyes stared into Kei's, trying to hypnotize him.

"Don't try to hypnotize me with that gaze, Sho. I've proved that it's useless on me many years ago." Kei said softly, remembering their romantic date a few months ago.

"What?"

"Nothing." Kei muttered, brushing away the tears in his eyes.

"Kei—why did you stay last night? You could have gone home and come back today…" Sho said. Kei stood up and walked over to Sho. He stopped in front of the younger vampire and put his hands on either side of Sho's face, turning Sho's head so he was staring up at him.

"Because I love you, Sho," Kei said softly. Sho simply stared. "I-I know you don't remember anything about me, but I do love you. And you love me." Kei stared at Sho and saw a flicker of realization, but it was gone as soon as it had arrived.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about." Sho said, pushing away Kei's hands.

"Of course not…" Kei replied, turning around and walking back to his chair. As he sat down, he swore that he heard Sho say, "I love you". "Did you just say something, Sho?"

"Nope." Sho replied, suddenly becoming distant towards Kei once again.

"Sooner or later, you'll realize that I'm right." Kei said, trying a different tactic. When he had met Sho, he had always been short with the child and rather distant until Sho was so annoying that Kei couldn't help but fall in love with him.

"Pfft. Yeah, right," Sho replied, glaring at him. Kei glared back and watched Sho cower. "K-Kei—stop."

"Why?" Kei asked, still glaring.

"Because it's scaring me." Sho whimpered. "P-please stop, Kei." Kei stopped and looked towards the door to see Kurisu watching him, a shocked look on her face.

"Why did you do that?" She mouthed to him.

"It's the only way he'll learn." Kei mouthed back. He looked back at Sho, who had his knees pulled up to his chin and was whimpering softly. Quickly, he walked over to Sho and put a hand on the vampire's shoulder.

"D-don't!" Sho whispered, but Kei ignored it and pulled Sho into hug.

"I'm sorry," Kei said softly into the vampire's hair. "I didn't mean it." Sho buried his face in Kei's shirt and slowly began to calm down. After a few minutes, Sho looked up at Kei.

"P-please don't do that again, Kei," Sho whispered, his eyes staring at him, almost pleading with Kei.

"I won't." Kei whispered back. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Sho's forehead, but Sho pushed him away.

"Kei!" He hissed. "What are you doing?"

"Oh great, he's back a step now." Kei said, walking back to his chair and sitting down. He looked over at Kurisu, who walked into the room and over to Sho's monitors. "Now he can't even get close to me without being mad at me!"

"That's not true!" Sho shot at him.

"Yes it is." Kei retorted.

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes." Kei was reminded of the same scenario he had gone through several months before.

"No!"

"CHILDREN." Kurisu said loudly, stopping their argument. The vampires looked at her. "You're just like children!" She paused, looking from Kei to Sho and back. "I came in here to say that Sho can go home this evening."

"Really?" Kei said; Kurisu just smiled.

"But," Sho said. Kei looked at the vampire, who had tears in his eyes. "I don't have a home."

"Yes you do, Sho." Kei told him gently. "We live together."

"No we don't!" Sho pouted. Kei simply sighed.

"Well, you'll believe me when you see our bedroom is full of your clothes." Sho simply ignored him, praying that the term "our bedroom" didn't actually mean he shared a bedroom with Kei. "When can he go home?"

"After he eats dinner." Kurisu replied. Kei smiled.

"Good." He whispered, ready to take Sho home………

* * *

This chapter affected me way too deeply. I was so depressed one day after I wrote the beginning when Sho is sobbing. I wrote a really depressing e-mail to my friend and told him how much I missed him (I hadn't seen him in a month and a half and I love him so muuuuch!). But I saw him Sunday, so yay. I sent him translations to the song Love Letter (the song makes me cry way too much) and he said absolutely nothing about them. Pfft. Men. What morons. XD Except for Gackt…and any Jrocker of course! And…any faithful fan of mine. X3

Don't you just love it when I bring back old characters? Like…Anisa. But I can't really bring back Kurisutina…because she totally died. Or did she? _(gives a mysterious look to readers) _No. She actually died so don't worry. Kei did _not_ turn her into a vampire. So don't worry. Hmm…but that _would_ be a good plotline for a sequel…xD

Oh yeah. Mana's back from Japan. And apparently Klaha fell out of a two-story window at Közi's house and broke his arm. And Mana tried to mend it himself but I yelled at him and said Klaha would die if they didn't take him to a hospital. So he's got a cast on. Mana made sure it was the perfect blue color to match Klaha's—I mean Mana's—pretty dresses. Which makes no sense but whatever…

I hope I didn't make you guys too mad. I feel so bad for Kei! _(hugs him)_ Poor Kei-chan…but please review. Because I like reviews! (and my hair is amazingly Kei-like at the moment. His fluffy hair. xD)


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTES:**

**Essenity: **I love your stories. Seriously. They always cheer me up. I think about you all the time randomly...well not you, but fans in general...

**007: **As long as you don't threaten me with your amazing guns and gadgets and all that other stuff, then I'll try to update quickly!

**YaoiKitty: **_(hugs!)_ That's all I have to say.

**Fujipuri: **I UPDATED! FINALLY! SO BE HAPPY!

I love you all. You've given me a reason not to pay attention in Chemistry class. That's the class that I work on my fic in. I would in Religion but I sit in the front there. —.—;;

But the good news is I'm hooked on FAKE? at the moment. And Porno Graffiti! Okay. Now. To the fic. This one will be kind of cute in the beginning/end, so you don't have to kill me yet. xD;;

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Kei waited patiently at the main entrance that evening to take Sho home. And the stubborn vampire was taking his time, too. Kei had been waiting for at least fifteen minutes. Sho had made him leave while he changed out of the hospital robes and back into his leather pants and t-shirt. Kei hadn't protested when Sho yelled, "OUT." at him. He had decided to take his time trying to get Sho's memories back, no matter how tedious of a task it would be.

Five minutes later, Sho was finally walking out of the elevator and towards Kei with Kurisu not far behind. Kei smiled at Sho, but Sho simply ignored him and walked right past and out the door.

"Kei," Kurisu said, tapping him on the shoulder. Kei turned and looked at her. "Come on. Let's go. You've had enough stress…" Kei nodded and followed her obediently, "accidentally" running into Sho, who had been waiting outside in the dark for them.

"Don't do that." Sho hissed at Kei as they followed Kurisu to her car.

"Sorry." Kei muttered; Sho punched Kei in the arm lightly.

"Sorry isn't good enough." Sho replied.

"It isn't good enough?" Kei asked, playfully punching Sho in the shoulder. Sho glared at him.

"No." He replied, suddenly grinning and pushing Kei again. "But you definitely declared war."

"Wha—Sho!" Sho pushed Kei so hard that Kei stumbled slightly, which made Sho laugh. "Oh yeah?" Kei walked over to Sho and wrapped his hands around Sho's neck, pretending to strangle him. Sho merely poked Kei in the side, making Kei's grip slip long enough so he could run up to where Kurisu was watching them, amazed at their childishness. Kei managed to smile at Kurisu, who simply shook her head.

"Great. I'm going to be living with two six-year-olds." She said, continuing to walk to her car.

"No. We're seven." Kei corrected her.

"We are?" Sho asked, looking at Kei, who simply smiled.

"No, Sho. We just act like it."

"Ooh." Sho replied as they followed Kurisu in silence.

By the time they reached Kurisu's car, the silence was broken.

"I wanna sit in the front seat!" Sho whined at Kei, who wasn't anywhere near the car yet.

"Then sit in the front seat," Kei said. "Just let me get in first so I can—"

"But you'll just steal it!" Sho said.

"No I won't." Kei said, walking up to Sho.

"Yes you will!" Sho whined again. Kei sighed and put a hand on Sho's cheek.

"No I won't." Kei said softly, noticing Kurisu watching him intently from the driver's seat.

"Promise?" Sho asked quietly.

"I promise." Kei replied with a smile on his face. "I just need to get in first because I have to climb into the back seat because this is only a two-door car, not a four-door car."

"Ooh." Sho replied. "Okay." He watched Kei climb into the backseat quickly. "Kei?"

"Yeah, Sho?" Kei said.

"C-can I sit back there too?" Sho asked timidly.

"Of course." Kei replied, smiling. While Sho managed to climb into the backseat, Kurisu looked at Kei.

"He's already acting very childish." She whispered to him.

"Oh, but that's what I love about him." Kei replied and Sho managed to close the passenger door. Kurisu started up the car and made her way out onto the main street.

"Okay guys." She said, glancing back at them as they were stopped at a red light. "We're going home in rush hour traffic apparently, so this is going to be a long trip."

"That's okay," Kei said, staring out the window.

"Yeah." Sho said softly.

After about ten minutes of being in traffic, Sho yawned widely and laid down as best as he could, resting his head on Kei's lap. "Sho?" Kei said softly, looking down at the vampire. He was rather startled. Just a few hours before, Sho didn't even want to look at Kei and now he was resting his head on his lap? Sho looked up at him with bloodshot cerulean eyes.

"I'm tired," Sho whispered to him, tears welling in his eyes.

"Then go to sleep." Kei whispered back, brushing the now-falling tears off of Sho's pale cheeks. Sho closed his eyes and sniffed quietly. Kei's fingers trailed through Sho's soft bangs, soothing the tired vampire into a light sleep. _Maybe Sho being a seven-year-old again won't be so bad…_ He though to himself as Sho sighed in his sleep. Kei smiled softly and looked up at Kurisu.

"You all right, Kei?" Kurisu asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kei replied.

"We've gotta stop at my house first so I can grab some clothes and whatever else I need." Kurisu told him. "So it's a bit of a detour."

"That's okay," Kei said softly, careful not to wake Sho up as he leaned against the cold window……

* * *

Thirty minutes later, they were finally at Kurisu's house. Kei sat in the car with Sho, who was still fast asleep, as Kurisu packed her things inside. He sighed softly and looked down at Sho, who was staring up at him with confused blue eyes.

"A-are we home yet?" He asked quietly.

"Not yet. We had to stop at Kurisu's house so she can grab a few things…" Kei replied, smiling serenely at Sho. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Sort of…" Sho replied quietly, rubbing his eyes. "It's not really sleep when you try to sleep in the car." Kei nodded in agreement. "And you're not very soft of a pillow." Sho commented, sitting up.

"I can't do anything about that…" Kei told him. "Unless…well—try my shoulder." Kei said, chancing the fact that Sho might hate him again. But Sho merely slid closer to Kei and slowly rested his head on Kei's shoulder. When Kei wrapped his arms around Sho, the younger vampire pressed himself closer to him. "Better?"

"Yeah," Sho said, sighing softly. He watched Kurisu walk out of her house (with a duffle bag at her side) and to the trunk. Once she had made it to the driver's seat, he asked, "How much longer until we get home?"

"Maybe ten minutes…" Kurisu said, starting the car quickly. "I know where you guys live—Kei told me."

"Okay," Sho said, closing his eyes. Kei smiled at Kurisu, who was grinning at him in the rearview mirror.

"Try not to fall asleep, Sho." Kei whispered as Kurisu sped past cars.

"Why?" Sho whimpered.

"Because I don't want you to be mad at me for waking you up." Kei told him truthfully. "And I probably couldn't carry you inside."

"Oh." Sho said, remaining quiet for the rest of the car ride.

Once they reached their house, the pair climbed out quickly and Kei led them into the house. "It's wonderful," Kurisu breathed, staring wide-eyed at everything.

"Thanks," Kei said, smiling. "Come on, Sho. I'll show you our room." Sho followed Kei obediently.

"_Our_ room?" Sho asked as Kei pushed open the door.

"Yes. _Our_ room, Sho." Sho gasped and walked into the room.

"I—I don't remember my room being like this!" Sho said, opening up one of the many closets to find some of Kei's wardrobe hanging. "Why is all of your stuff in here?"

"Because you let me move in to your room five months ago, Sho." Kei said softly. Sho turned around and looked at Kei.

"You're not staying in here with me." He said firmly.

"What?"

"You're not sleeping in the same bed as me." Sho said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sho—" Kei began, but Kurisu put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't do anything stupid." She whispered in his ear.

"Then where do you want me to sleep?" Kei asked politely. Sho looked around and pointed to the corner where they had put dozens of pillows.

"There." Sho said.

"What if I just slept on the ground in a sleeping bag?" Kei asked. "It's waay too drafty down there." Sho froze and stared at Kei, mouthing wordlessly. After a few moments, he shook his head and blinked.

"Fine." Sho said, walking over to the bed. "But I'm going to bed, so don't wake me up!" Kei smiled and closed the door quickly, sighing. He turned to say something to Kurisu, but she had disappeared. He walked into the kitchen to find Kurisu rummaging around in the fridge.

"You guys don't have anything to eat." She said, closing the fridge.

"Yeah, that happens…" Kei told her with a smile as he remembered the month before when Sho had come back with the groceries. "I'll go out and get groceries." He walked to the front door and stopped at the coat rack, grabbing Sho's beloved white trench coat and putting it on.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Kurisu offered; Kei smiled.

"No thanks. I need some time to think things over—time to myself." Kei replied. "Besides—what'll happen if Sho wakes up and finds that nobody's home?"

"Oh, I doubt he'll be up for a while," Kurisu replied as Kei closed the door behind him……

* * *

Sho walked into the kitchen a few hours later to find Kurisu lying on the couch, flipping through the TV channels blankly. "Where's Kei?" Sho asked her quietly, making her jump in surprise.

"Hey Sho—he went out for groceries," Kurisu said, turning off the TV. "He'll be back any minute."

"Why would he go get groceries?" Sho asked as he sat down at the kitchen table. Kurisu walked over and sat down in the chair next to him.

"Because there's nothing to eat in this house." She replied.

"So there's no cereal?"

"Nope."

"Is Kei buying some?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you know?"

"Because he didn't tell me what he was going to buy." Kurisu said, becoming agitated by Sho's constant questioning.

"Why didn't he tell you?"

"He said he wanted time alone."

"Why does he want time alone?"

"To think things over."

"What kind of things?"

"I don't know. Maybe what to do with someone who thinks they're an annoying seven year old." Kurisu hinted through clenched teeth.

"That's a stupid thing to think about." Sho replied, resting his head on his hand. "Why would he want to think about that?" Kurisu sighed. Sho hadn't gotten the hint.

"Maybe because he doesn't know how to handle something like it."

"Something like what?" Sho asked. Kurisu was about to reply but Kei walked in the front door holding two full paper bags.

"Oh thank god." She blurted out. Kei smiled, ignoring her comment.

"Morning, Sho." Kei said brightly, walking over and setting the bags on the table.

"Morning?" Sho asked.

"Well yeah. It's two in the _morning_." Kei told him.

"I want cereal!" Sho whined.

"I want to punch you." Kurisu breathed, making Kei's smile widen.

"Did you buy some?" Sho asked as Kei went back outside. He hadn't heard what Sho had asked. Sho quickly glanced inside the bags on the table. "H-he didn't buy any…" Sho whispered, eyes filling with tears. After a few moments, Kei reappeared in the doorway with another bag. He looked at Sho, who was staring at him with tear-filled eyes, and then at Kurisu, who had pulled out a bowl and spoon and pointed at it furiously. Kei realized what Sho wanted.

As Kei walked over to the table, Sho sniffed loudly. The young vampire watched quietly as Kurisu set the bowl and spoon down in front of him and Kei pulled out a box of Life cereal. "You didn't think I'd buy any?" Kei asked as he opened the box. Sho continued to sniff, his eyes darting from Kei to the box of cereal, back and forth. "It's your favorite. I figured you'd kill me if I didn't buy two or three boxes…" Kei quickly poured the cereal in the bowl.

"This _is _Life cereal, right?" Sho asked, cautiously poking one of the squares with his finger. Kei rolled his eyes.

"Yes. I inspected every last square of the cereal before I bought it to make sure that it is, in fact, Life cereal." Kei said as Sho grabbed a handful of Life out of the bowl and shoved it in his mouth. Both Kei and Kurisu shook their heads in amusement. They both began to put the groceries away as Sho ate furiously.

After the groceries were put away, Kei said, "You need a shower, Sho."

Sho looked up at Kei. "Can I take a bath?"

"Sure. But I'll have to help you." Kei told him as the vampire handed him his empty bowl. "Is that okay?" Sho looked up at Kei and smiled faintly, nodding his head.

"Yeah…" Sho said as he stood up.

"Well let's go now," Kei said, grabbing Sho's hand and pulling him towards the bathroom.

"WAIT. I NEED A BATHROBE AND A CHANGE OF CLOTHES!" Sho yelled, trying to break away from Kei's grasp.

"Then go and grab them from the closet." Kei told him as he pulled the stubborn vampire into their bedroom. "They're in that closet." Kei pointed to the closet next to the dresser. Sho opened up the closet and grabbed an orange robe.

"I'll get clothes later," Sho said as he followed Kei into the bathroom……

* * *

Yes. Sho has mood swings. Don't all little kids? XD;; And I love his constant questioning. I wrote it during religion class one day last week…Sorry it took so long to update, I've had a lot of stuff going on recently…school starting, my mom's birthday…and I'm in AP US History which is a college course class and I didn't do so well on the last test and my parents are threatening to take me out of it and I don'twanttobetakenoutofit! And now my friend is mad because none of us are going to homecoming. I tell you, my group of friends is finally getting some High School drama. xD;;

So yeah. Oooh. Bathing scene next. Heh heh heh. xD I've had it planned out for quite a while so it'll be nice to actually write it. And there'll be some cute scenes in the next chapter, so yay for fluff even though Sho's afraid of Kei getting too close! Oh and if you people have seen the Making of/the actual Executive Monthly commercial with Gackt, that's the robe he's wearing at the end.

Please review and make me happy! Thanks and I hope you liked this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTES:**

**Essenity:** I love your teachers. They kinda remind me of my Algebra teacher...except he's insane. And I have the PV for Todo Ai. IWANTTHATAMAZINGTANKTOPTURTLENECKTHING. ZOMG. XD I love vampiiiiires!

**YaoiKitty:** Sho can get REALLY annoying, don't worry. And he will be really annoying and you'll want to -kill- him in the next chapter probably.

**Fujipuri: **You're welcome! Yes. I updated actually. AMAZING, I KNOW!

**Anne: **Kurisu is actually based off of my best friend Kristal. Because she loves vampires. And apparently my boyfriend hates me at the moment, so I'm all depressed and sad, but fics make me happy. xD And Mana says Hi on behalf of himself and Klaha.

**007: **Damn, I forgot you can find me...well...aren't most seven year olds brats if they don't get what they want? Hahaha. Spanking. Maybe I'll do that in a later chapter. :D

**Alex: **Wow. Another Alex to add to my list of Alex's I know. xD Glad you like my Moon Child fics (and...have already read all of them)!

Oooooh! Bathing sceeeene! This chapter is amazingly cute and you'll be like: "OOOOHHHH. CUUUUUTE!" So enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Sho closed the bathroom door behind him reluctantly. "So…you're really going to stay in here with me the whole time?" He asked, stepping over Kei, who was rummaging around for bath bubbles underneath the sink.

"Well, if you'd like some privacy after a while then I'll leave," Kei said, digging farther underneath the sink. "Got it." He muttered, his hand grasping the bottle of bubbles. "But lets at least get you clean first. Then I'll leave." He looked over at Sho, who had pulled off his shirt and thrown it on the floor. Sho glared at Kei and quickly grabbed his robe and threw it over his shoulders to cover up his bare torso. Kei simply shook his head and crawled over to the bathtub, turning on the water.

"Promise you'll leave?" Sho asked.

"I promise." Kei replied, making sure the water was the right temperature. He poured in the bubbles as Sho turned around and took off his pants, quickly wrapping his bathrobe around him tightly. Sighing softly, Kei sat down on the floor and waited for the tub to fill up with Sho standing next to him, impatiently tapping his foot.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Kei turned the water off. "Okay. It's ready." He said, looking up at Sho. Sho, on the other hand, was glaring at him.

"I'm not getting in with you watching!…Turn around until I tell you it's okay." Sho said, completely forgetting about the mirror on the adjacent wall. Kei simply shrugged and walked over to the sink, turning around. He watched Sho in the mirror glance at him quickly, before walking over to the tub and letting the robe fall to the ground. Kei let his eyes travel down Sho's naked figure, wishing that Sho remembered him.

He watched Sho step over the side of the tub slowly, muttering, "It's too hot."

"Deal with it." Kei replied. Sho glanced at him quickly and put both feet in the water. He slowly sat down in the water and pulled the bubbles close around him, sinking down lower and lower so that only his head was above the foamy surface.

"You can turn around." Sho said quietly, watching Kei closely.

"You sure?"

"Yes." Sho replied as Kei slowly turned around. He reached up and grabbed the shampoo and conditioner. "It's really warm." Sho commented.

"I would think so…" Kei replied.

"It smells good, though." Sho said softly, closing his eyes.

"Lift your head up out of the water, Sho."

"Why?" He whined, lifting his head up.

"Because I'm going to wash your hair." Kei replied, taking out the delicate hair tie that held Sho's braids in a ponytail. Quickly, he began to undo all of the braids as Sho sat quietly. Of course, it didn't last for long. When Kei was halfway done undoing all of the braids, Sho suddenly threw a glob of bubbles at him, hitting him right in the face. "Sho…" Kei said warningly.

"Fiiiine," Sho said with a sigh. "I'll wash the bubbles off your face."

"Wait—don't you dare—" But it was too late. Sho splashed Kei with the warm, bubble-filled water. Kei gasped in surprise. Wiping away a few bubbles with his hand, he opened his eyes and looked at Sho, who was smiling at him innocently, the childish sparkle in his eyes once more. "You little brat…" Kei said, grinning. "You know I'm going to get you back for that."

"Oh yeah? How?" Sho asked, rolling his eyes in disbelief. Kei simply grabbed a handful of bubbles and threw them in Sho's face. Sho yelled in anger, attracting the attention of Kurisu, who was eating quietly in the kitchen. She simply shook her head in amusement, hearing laughter following the shout of anger.

"Children…" She muttered quietly.

Back in the bathroom, Sho had splashed Kei so many times it looked like he had taken a shower with his clothes on. His shirt was drenched and his hair was dripping wet and full of bubbles.

"Okay. Can I wash your hair in peace now?" Kei asked Sho, who was laughing at how wet he was.

"Yes." Sho replied, sitting up straight so Kei could easily wash his hair for him. Kei poured some shampoo into his hand, rubbed his hands together, and began to run his fingers through Sho's hair slowly. Sho let his eyes close slowly as he leaned his head back. Kei watched him intently as he began to talk quietly. "Why does this seem so familiar, Kei?" He asked softly. "It's like its happened before…but I know it hasn't…we only met a few days ago." Kei sighed softly.

"I don't know, Sho." He replied, rinsing his hands off and grabbing the showerhead. "You'll have to find out on your own." Quickly he turned on the showerhead and began to rinse the suds out of Sho's hair, but the vampire shouted and pulled away.

"COLD!" Sho yelled, glaring at Kei. Kei simply rolled his eyes.

"It's fine now, Sho." He assured the vampire. Sho glared once again, but leaned back and let Kei rinse out the remaining shampoo.

Ten minutes later, Kei had conditioned Sho's hair with relative ease and Sho had kicked him out of the bathroom as he dried off and put on his robe. So Kei wandered out into the kitchen to find Kurisu reading the newspaper. She looked up at him and started to laugh.

"It's not funny!" Kei said. "I'm freezing!"

"That's what you get when you try to give a seven-year-old a bath." Kurisu said. "You're not experienced enough." Kei was about to protest that he had given Sho more baths than she had, but he realized that she had no idea that he was a vampire, so he simply rolled his eyes and sat down.

Sho, on the other hand, was in their bedroom, rummaging around in the top drawer for something to wear. His fingers traced over something that caught his attention, so he pulled it out to find that it was a scrapbook. Finding it interesting, Sho walked over to the bed and sat down, opening the scrapbook up.

On the first page was a collection of pictures of Sho when he was little—dressing up for Halloween and opening presents at Christmas. One picture caught Sho's eyes—it was Kei sitting next to him on the floor of their family room, presents and empty boxes all around them. They were smiling happily—Kei had his arm around Sho's shoulder. Shaking off an awkward feeling quickly, he turned the page. But page after page was himself with one picture out of the collage on each page that had him and Kei in it.

Finally, he turned to the last page to find a photo booth print out of him and Kei taken only a few months before. In the first picture, they were smiling brightly, sitting comfortably next to each other; in the second picture, Sho had his arm around Kei and they were both smiling again, making peace signs; in the third picture, they were looking at each other warmly; in the final picture, they were softly kissing, Kei's arms wrapped around Sho's neck.

The scrapbook slipped out of his hands onto the floor as he screamed suddenly, clamping his eyes shut as a memory flashed before his eyes……

* * *

"_Oooh! A photo booth, Kei!" Sho said, grabbing Kei and dragging him over._

"_You're so childish, Sho." Kei told him as he put two dollars into the photo booth. They climbed in quickly, closing the curtain behind them._

"_Okay…uhhh…let's smile for the first one, okay?" Sho said, glancing at Kei, who merely chuckled. They both smiled brightly as their picture was taken._

"_Shouldn't we be a bit closer?" Kei asked Sho, who immediately pulled Kei closer. As their picture was taken again, they both made peace signs._

"_Close enough?" Sho asked, turning to look at Kei, who smiled._

"_Not really…" Kei said, making Sho smile. They barely realized that their picture had been taken again. Kei wrapped his arms around Sho's neck as their lips met softly. Kei pulled away slightly and licked Sho's lips slowly. Sho pushed Kei into another kiss, slipping his tongue into the vampire's mouth right as their picture was taken. Neither of them realized that their "photo shoot" was over with until they pulled away slowly. "Mmm—I love you…" Kei whispered softly._

"_I love you, too." Sho replied. "I think we missed our last two pictures…"_

"_We'll just have to wait and see what we were doing for the last two." Kei told him._

_Once their pictures were printed out, they smiled at each other. "Save those forever, Kei." Sho whispered. "I never want you to forget me."_

"_I could never forget you, Sho…" Kei replied. "You mean too much to me."_

* * *

Kei and Kurisu rushed into the room to find Sho collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily, his fingers wrapped through his wet hair tightly. Kei made a move to rush forward, but Kurisu stopped him. "Kei—don't!" She hissed.

"Why—"

"Listen!"

Kei paused and listened intently. Sho was indeed whispering something, but he couldn't understand what it was until—

"…_Love you, too_." Sho whispered. "_I_—" but the rest of his sentence was cut off by a scream of pain that made Kei nearly cry.

"He's remembering something," Kurisu told him. An ear-splitting scream from Sho followed her statement, making Kei stifle a sob.

"Why can't we help him?" Kei begged, watching Sho writhe in pain. It had been enough torture to watch Sho yell and scream in his sleep, but when he was awake and writhing in pain with tears streaming down his reddening face, it was too much to bear. And Sho thought he was only seven; Kei knew young children had a low pain tolerance. It had to be too much to bear for the young vampire.

"If the memory is interrupted, he may never remember it again." Kurisu told him, pulling Kei out of the room and shutting the door. The screams were stifled slightly, but Kei still flinched each time Sho screamed out in pain. "You don't want that, do you?" Kei looked away, but Kurisu jerked at his arm. "_Do you_?"

"No!" Kei snarled angrily, his eyes filling with tears of rage. Kurisu jumped back slightly at his response, which made Kei sigh softly. "It's just…I can't stand to hear him in pain. It was like this a couple months ago when he was having the dreams…it was too much for me to bear."

"I've lost someone close to me before." Kurisu said, staring at the closed door with a distant look in her eyes. "H-he ran away one night and I found out he had committed suicide early the next morning." She looked up at Kei and smiled slightly. "He was always suffering before then and it was too much for me. I know what you're going through." Kei smiled back at her warmly and took a step forward, hugging her comfortingly. She sniffed quietly for a few minutes into his shirt.

Suddenly, they both noticed that the screams of pain had died down. The pair looked at each other and Kei broke away from their hug, quickly running inside to kneel down next to Sho, who was now sprawled out and breathing heavily still.

The young vampire's eyes shot open and he looked at Kei, who realized that Sho's eyes were fiercer than he'd ever seen them. Sho barred his teeth at Kei and the older vampire knew what to do. Quickly, he climbed onto Sho's stomach and pinned him down. Sho growled in rage, but Kei watched Sho's eyes intently. Kurisu took a few steps forward and watched the pair intently. "Be careful, Kei. You don't know—"

"I _know_ what he's going to do. Just let me calm him down." He growled, still watching Sho's eyes. Slowly, the piercing cerulean calmed down and Sho's eyes turned back to the pure sapphire Kei loved. Quickly, Kei climbed off of Sho (so Sho wouldn't kill him for being on top of him) and touched the vampire's shoulder gently. "Sho?" He said softly. "Are you okay?"

"W-what happened?" Sho asked as Kurisu kneeled down next to Kei, grabbing the scrapbook and flipping through the pages slowly.

"You—"

"Fainted." Kurisu finished.

"I did?"

"Yes." Kei said. "But are you okay?"

"My head hurts. A lot." Sho explained. "But otherwise I'm okay—" Sho suddenly realized that his robe was wide open and Kei was right there. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?"

"Sho—"

"GET OUT!" Sho yelled. "BOTH OF YOU." Kei and Kurisu quickly left the room, closing the door behind them.

"Now he hates me…_again_!" Kei moaned softly, but Kurisu hit him on the shoulder. "What?" He then realized she was holding their scrapbook in her hand.

"Would this have anything to do with what just happened?" She asked him as he flipped through it. His eyes landed on the last page with their photos from the photo booth.

"I bet it was this…" Kei whispered softly, his fingers tracing over the last picture. "These were the first pictures we took after we confessed our love…"

"That would explain it…" Kurisu said quietly as the door to Sho's room opened. Kei quickly hid the book behind his back.

"Kei…?" Sho said.

"Yes?"

"Can you braid my hair for me?" He asked.

"Of course!" Kei replied, smiling brightly. "But bring something to do…like a deck of cards—"

"My CD player?"

"Sure."

Sho squeaked in delight and ran back into his room, shouting, "Let me change into something first!" as he slammed the door.

"Whatever…" Kei muttered, shoving the scrapbook into Kurisu's hands and walking into the bathroom. "Hide that somewhere where he won't find it again. I really don't like it when he screams." Grabbing a handful of small, clear rubber bands and a comb and brush, Kei walked out into the family room and sat down on the couch.

"I'm leaving." Kurisu said, opening the door.

"Work?"

"No. I've gotta go pick up his prescription."

"Oh. Well. Have fun." Kei said shortly.

"I'll be back in an hour."

"'Bye." Kei said as Sho walked in, holding his CD player, headphones, and CD case in one hand. He had changed into a pair of black leather pants and a white tank top. A small towel was draped around his neck.

"Where should I sit?" Sho asked as he walked over to Kei.

"Right here." Kei said, motioning to the floor in front of him. Sho sat down reluctantly and brushed his hair behind his ears. He flipped through his CD case quickly and pulled out a disk. "What're you going to listen to, Sho?" He asked.

"Umm…just a mix Toshi made me," Sho said, closing the CD player quickly. Kei glanced down before the CD player closed and noticed that the mix was called "With Love From Kei". He sighed softly and slowly started to brush Sho's hair.

After several minutes of evenly parting pieces of Sho's hair, Kei slowly began to braid Sho's soft hair as Sho began to sing.

"**_Once again she steals away. And she reaches out to kiss me…and how she takes my breath away pretending that she don't miss me…_**" Kei sighed softly and listened to Sho's peaceful singing. He had made that mix so long ago for Sho—when the vampire had only been nine or ten—and he hadn't heard Sho sing in years.

The song suddenly changed and Sho started to sing once again, making a smile creep up onto Kei's face. "**_There is really nothing else I'd rather do, 'cause I'm happy just to dance with you…_**" And yet again, Sho changed the song again.

"Can't you keep it on one song?" Kei asked softly as he tied a braid.

"Nope." Sho replied shortly. "**_Being in the silence of the night, fall into my arms and I'll hold you so tight. My kiss will guide our missing hearts…and tell me you'll love again…"_**

After several more songs and shouts of pain as Kei pulled to hard on Sho's hair, Sho finally found a song that he managed to listen to the whole thing. Halfway through the song, Kurisu returned with Sho's prescription. Kei glanced over at her and watched her pause and listen to Sho's singing. "**_There was love all around, but I never heard it singing. No I never heard it at all 'til there was you…_**"

"You've got a beautiful voice, Sho," Kurisu said as she walked over and sat down in front of the TV, facing Sho. Kei could see Sho blush furiously.

"Thanks…" He muttered, averting Kurisu's gaze—and then Kei realized it.

"Sho, why don't you go back and listen to the fifth song again?" Kei suggested.

"Okay." Sho pressed the 'back' button several times and the familiar sound of a big band began to play.

"He's got a crush on you!" Kei said furiously. Kurisu just stared at Kei.

"Oh he can't—"

"Yes he can! It's natural for seven-year-olds to have a crush on an older woman." Kei said, trying not to scream in outrage. Sho was supposed to love _him_, not her. But a small voice in the back of his mind reminded him that Sho didn't remember him at all. _He'll remember, don't worry._ The voice said reassuringly, calming Kei.

"That would make sense…" Kurisu said. "But—" She was interrupted by Sho's singing.

"**_Aishite mo ii kai? Yurenu yoruni…_**" Kei suddenly blushed furiously. Had he really put that song on there? He tapped Sho on the shoulder quickly and heard the familiar 'beep…beep' that meant it was paused.

"Finished." Kei told him. Sho smiled gratefully.

"Thanks." He stood up and walked over to the kitchen. "So…do we have any food?" Kei and Kurisu looked at each other and smiled.

"You handle it this time," Kei said, leaning back into the couch and closing his eyes, trying to keep Sho's smile fresh in his mind……

* * *

This chapter brought to you by Marmalade – "The song that inspires cute scenes with its cuteness!" xD I totally just made that up so go me!

And hooray! The CD Player finally made its debut! ;D I bet it had Diabolos in it at first. xD And yes. I had to put in some slash somehow. Now writing slash is _really_ hard! I was having withdrawals and like…dying a lot.

Yay for Diabolos being out now! And does anyone think Road sounds a bit like STAY AWAY by Laruku? XD I know who's got a secret crush on the lead singer of Laruku! (As if none of us didn't already know that…)

So yes. I have the second to last chapter of Lost Memories completely written out and I can't wait for its debut. It's definitely amazing so don't worry. Since you all love smut, it will be your favorite chapter of any fic you've ever read, I hope. :D

And damn my friend. She's going to the midnight showing of the Goblet of Fire. SHESUCKS. (but I still love her. XD)

Song lyrics used (in order of how Sho sings them): Bleed to Love Her (Fleetwood Mac), I'm Happy Just To Dance With You (The Beatles), December Love (Gackt!), Till There Was You (Beatles), and Vanilla. XD I had to put it in there somehow. :D You're welcome for whoever was expecting it somehow.

So thanks for reading and please review! I know I'm updating later than I usually would, but school is just really stressful. Especially since I'm a sophomore taking a college course history class and I have an algebra teacher who has a hammer in his desk (seriously). XD So update. Or I'll kill you will my algebra teacher's hammer (butnotreally). ;D


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTES:**

**Essenity: **Oh god, don't get me started about procrastinating. I have to do a review of a play I've seen and it's due in two days. xD I had a whole month to work on it...ohwell. Sex and relationships? xD Sounds like Kei and Sho crazyness to me!

**YaoiKitty: **I'm telling you, Road sounds like STAY AWAY! And yes. The second to last chapter has changed a lot since you read it. Maybe I'll give you another preview if I see you on AIM sometime soon...;D Or once you UPDATE.

**Fujipuri: **YES. I PUT THE MIRROR IN THEIR PURPOSELY! Kei needs _something_ or else he'll go insane...xD Maybe I should have put Seppai no Sayonara in there...but that pertains to how I feel at the moment...And I think one more chapter, maybe two, and then the smut comes!

**Anna: **Ooooh yay. I wish I had some Felix Felicis. And I thought of the photobooth thing in religion class while I was zoning out. That was probably back in September...o.O That's a while...

**007: **I'm sorry, James. There won't be hot stuff until the second to last chapter! But don't worry, it's already written and _utterly_ smutfilled. ;D And I'm not joking. (but there's a good surprise in this one, don't worry…orkillmewithyouramazingweapons!)

**Ahnouthei: **I UPDATED, I UPDATED. Don't worry, I'm not dead!

**MinuMiro: **I feel so bad for Kei. I promise I'll try not to torture him too much...but don't hold me to that promise, 'kay? And I so totally love GacktxHyde. And my new love is KiritoxAiji. It's so...hott...and Kirito always seems to be gagged for some reason...xD

**Yvonne: **Oooh. Can I put that extra 10 onto my history grade? I sorely need it. xD But thanks! I love when people love my fic and actually leave a review! Annyong? I thought that was hello...Oh well. TV makes my mind weird. (There's an adopted kid named Annyong on Arrested Development...or there was in the first season...)

Oooh. Thanks for the reviews, everyone! They were sorely needed!

Angsty Chapter (at least at the beginning). SORRY! DON'TSHOOTMEEEEE!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

The next four days dragged by, and Kei was wondering how long amnesia usually lasted. Since Sho was a vampire now, wouldn't it last for less time than normal amnesia? He was slowing beginning to forget what Sho's cheerful voice sounded like. Any time he tried to make conversation, Sho snapped at him, or gave him simply one-word answers. And he constantly followed Kurisu around like a puppy; it was sickening to watch.

"Good morning, Kei!" Kurisu said brightly as she fixed some waffles for Sho, who was sitting at the table, mouthing the words to the song that was blaring on the stereo.

"What's so good about it?" Kei muttered, seeing Sho's eyes flicker towards him menacingly. "I'm just wondering when all of this will be over with…" He sat down next to Sho at the table; Sho, however, seemed to take this offensively and decided to glare at Kei. "What'd I do?" Kei asked, staring at the vampire, unmoved by his stony glare.

"You're too close to me." Sho said.

"So deal with it!" Kei told him. "You're a grown-up…" Sho simply scooted his chair away a few inches and continued to stare at Kei. Kei ignored it and talked to Kurisu in vague sentences. "How much longer will it be?" She glanced at Kei.

"I don't know. Usually it's done by now…" Kurisu said. Sho, thinking they were talking about something else, spoke up.

"How long do waffles usually take to make?" Kei smiled, but let Kurisu answer.

"They're done right now." She told him, scooping the waffles out of the maker and onto a plate, quickly carrying it over to the table and setting it down in front of Sho; Kei made a face. "Would you like some, Kei?" Kurisu offered politely.

"No thanks." Kei replied, watching Sho eat with a sickening look on his face.

"What?" Sho asked, glaring.

"Nothing," Kei muttered, turning to stare blankly out the window at the complete darkness outside. Sho's soft singing made him feel as though he were in a trance.

"**_Louder, louder…And we'll run for our lives. I can hardly speak I understand why you can't raise your voice to say—_**"

"**_To think I might not see those eyes…Makes it so hard not to cry. And as we say our long goodbye...I nearly do_**." Kei sang softly, still staring out the window. Sho looked at him, speechless.

"You know this song?" Sho asked, abandoning his waffles.

"I'm the one that introduced this song to you…" Kei told him.

"Really." Sho said, uninterested in the rest of the story. He turned away from Kei and returned to eating his waffles in stony silence. Kei, however, was staring at the back of Sho's head and listened to the song playing.

"**_Light up, light up_**

_**As if you have a choice.**_

_**Even if you cannot hear my voice**_

**_I'll be right beside you dear…_**"

"Are you all right, Kei?" Kurisu said, standing in Kei's line of vision, but Kei didn't pay any attention—he lost in thoughts of the past, remembering his and Sho's first kiss. Sho turned to look at Kei; he gently touched Kei's shoulder. Kei shook his head slightly and looked at the vampire with a small smile on his face; just the fact that Sho's hand was on his shoulder was enough to make him happy.

"Kei?" Sho said quietly. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Kei replied.

"You look really pale…" Kurisu commented. "Are you sure that you're okay?"

"I—just…" Kei paused for a moment. "I need some fresh air…" He stood up and staggered over to the front door. He could tell that Sho and Kurisu were watching him closely, neither of them knowing his urgent need for blood. Furious footsteps told him that Kurisu was going to stop him.

"Where are you going?" Kei whirled around to find Sho standing a few feet away, looking hurt.

"Out." Kei said shortly.

"Where?" Sho asked, crossing his arms.

"Why do you care?"

"I just want to know." Sho told him, glaring.

"Your not my parent, Sho." Kei shot, making Sho stare at him for a moment.

"I just…want to know." Sho said quietly.

"But you don't need to know, do you?" Kei snapped.

"Well, no—"

"Besides, it's none of your business, Sho-cha…" Kei froze in mid-word, as did Sho. He had almost called him 'Sho-chan' and he could tell the man was furious at him.

"Out." Sho whispered angrily, pointing to the door. Kei opened it slowly, noticed it was pouring outside, and glanced back at Sho. "Get out." Sho repeated, taking an angry step forward. "_Now_." He shoved Kei out into the rain and slammed the door shut. Kei staggered, lost his balance, and fell down the few stone steps that led to the sidewalk. He turned over, lying on his back, and let the rain mix with his tears of frustration.

After several minutes, Kei sat up slowly. "WHY DO YOU HATE ME?" He screamed into the night. Not waiting for an answer, he stood up and began to stagger down the deserted street, not realizing how drenched he was.

After what seemed to be at least a half anhour, Kei finally collapsed in the park, tired, worn-out, and in need of blood. He managed to sit up against the tree he had fallen down underneath and wiped the raindrops out of his eyes, clearing his vision.

He glanced around the park, trying to see through the rain, but no one was around. Of course, it was late at night, no one would be out—and it was raining. Kei screamed in rage and closed his eyes, giving up hope. He wanted to feed more than anything and even though there was no one around, there was still something holding him back and he didn't know what it was.

Kei sighed softly and stared up at the tree limbs above him. Suddenly, he heard soft footsteps coming towards him. He looked towards the sound and gasped. He knew that figure—

"Luka…" Kei breathed as the man stopped a few feet in front of him. "Luka, I—but—why—how…?" A smile crept upon Luka's flawless face.

"Ah yes. The blabbering vampire I knew and loved is still alive—but barely…"

"B-barely?" Kei choked, staring at Luka incredulously. "Luka—why—how are you here? You died _years_ ago."

"I'm not really here." Luka whispered, kneeling down next to Kei. "I'm simply here to remind you…"

"R-remind me? Of what?" Kei managed to ask. Luka simply smiled and disappeared right in front of Kei's eyes. "L-Luka—LUKA!" Kei gave up and a sob escaped his lips. What had Luka meant—unless…

Sho.

Luka wanted to remind him that he loved Sho. Sho was the reason he was out here in the first place—but Sho hadn't meant it. Kei knew he shouldn't be mad at the vampire, but he couldn't help it. A tear slipped down Kei's cheek as he stood up, somehow stronger than he had been before. Slowly, he began to make his way home…

* * *

After Sho slammed the door, Kurisu watched as he ran to the window and opened the curtains slightly, watching Kei from afar. There was a long period of silence before Sho made a sound that was a distinct sob. He staggered backwards and fell on his knees, head in his hands. Kurisu walked over slowly, wondering what was wrong. 

"What did I do?" Sho whispered into his hands. "How could I have kicked him out?"

"Sho—" Kurisu tried to console him, but couldn't think of what to do. Sho looked up at her, tears forming in his eyes. She helped him stand up and walk over to the couch, where he laid down next to her and rested his head in her lap.

"I shouldn't have done that," Sho whimpered as Kurisu stroked his hair slowly. "He's so mad at me."

"How do you know he's mad at you?"

"I just know…it's a feeling I have…" Sho whispered, closing his eyes as more tears began to appear. "I didn't mean to kick him out…if he gets home, I swear I'll tell him I'm sorry. I swear—"

"Sho?" Kurisu said softly, wondering if Sho was remembering how much he loved Kei.

"I _swear_."

"I'm going to make sure you do, Sho," Kurisu said. "But I think you should go to your room and calm down a bit first." Sho nodded and quickly went to his room, closing the door rather loudly. No sooner had his door closed than the front door opened, a drenched vampire appearing in the doorway.

"It's raining." Kei commented as he closed the door and took off his sopping wet jacket.

"Really? I couldn't tell by your drenched state. I just assumed that a fire hydrant blew up right as you walked by," Kurisu said with a smile as Kei pulled off his shoes.

"Very funny," Kei said, walking over to the hallway, pausing for a moment. "Where's Sho?" As soon as he said this, Sho opened the door of his room and walked out, not noticing Kei standing in front of him.

"Kurisu-chan, do we have any chips…?" Sho asked. He froze and finally noticed Kei, who looked appalled. "H-hi Kei." Kei didn't respond, he simply looked at Kurisu for a brief second before storming into the bathroom to change his clothes.

"Kurisu-chan…Kurisu-chan…" Kei muttered to himself as he found a clean pair of leather pants and a shirt sitting on the countertop. "_Kurisu-chan_." He threw his wet clothes into the hamper violently. How _dare_ Sho suddenly start calling her that! He didn't love Kurisu, he loved Kei—

"He just doesn't know it…" A familiar voice whispered in the back of his mind. Kei sighed as he slipped on the dry shirt and opened up the door to find Sho in mid-knock.

"Kei…" Sho said quietly; Kei simply pushed past him and out into the kitchen where he found a flustered Kurisu.

"He's trying to apologize, Kei," She hissed at him. Kei turned around to find Sho staring at him, sniffing loudly.

"I—I didn't mean to…" Sho whispered quietly as Kei slowly walked over to him. "I'm sorry—I didn't mean it," Sho managed to say before he began to cry.

"Shh—don't cry," Kei whispered as he pulled Sho into a warm hug and smiled as Sho wrapped his arms around Kei's back. "It's okay. I knew you didn't mean it."

"Bu-but I saw you crying!" He sobbed into Kei's shirt.

"I was just angry, that's all. But I'm okay. I forgive you, Sho."

"Thank you, Kei-kun…" Sho said as he broke away from Kei. "I'm tired."

"Going to bed?" Kurisu asked.

"Mm hmm. 'Night," Sho waved at them and walked to his room, closing the door softly behind him.

"Ooooh! He called you Kei-kun!" Kurisu said as she watched Kei blush.

"Shut up," he muttered, rubbing his shoulder where Sho's head had been. "I should probably go to sleep, too…"

"Should I trust you two in the same room all alone?" Kurisu asked.

"Okay, now you're pushing me to my limit." Kei snapped at her. "I wouldn't think of doing that to Sho—especially since he thinks he's seven."

"But if he didn't think he was seven and he knew that he still loved you…?"

"…Then you could probably worry," Kei told her with a smile on his lips. "But I don't think you'll have to." He turned around and headed towards his room, slowly opening the door and slipping into the dark room. "Sho?" He whispered softly.

"Mmm?" A muffled voice replied.

"Sleeping?"

"Trying to…" Sho muttered as he watched Kei's outline walk over to his sleeping bag and slip inside noiselessly. "The rain is keeping me up."

"It _is_ pretty loud," Kei commented. "Just ignore it—dream that you're in a different place…a happy place."

"I'll try," Sho said and Kei heard the distinct sound of Sho turning over. Kei closed his eyes and slowly slipped into a confusing dream that Luka kept slipping in and out of…

* * *

"K-Kei?" A teary voice said a few hours later. "Kei?" 

"Nnn—I'm sleeping," Kei muttered.

"Kei—please!" The voice said and Kei realized that the scared voice belonged to Sho. He opened his eyes and sat up. Once his vision cleared, he then realized that Sho was sitting up and crying softly.

"What's wrong?" He asked, getting up and sitting down next to Sho.

"It's the storm…" Sho whimpered as a rather loud crash of thunder sounded from above them.

"Of course…you're afraid of thunderstorms…why didn't I remember?" Kei muttered to himself. "What do you want me to do?"

"Stay with me," he whispered. "Please? I don't want the storm to hurt me." Sho threw back the covers slightly so Kei could crawl under the covers as well. He pulled them up over him and jumped slightly when Sho wrapped his arms around his torso tightly, pressing his head against Kei's chest. "Don't let the storm get me, Kei-kun…"

"I won't, I promise," Kei assured him. "Go to sleep. I'll be here right beside you the whole night…"

"Okay…" Sho slowly fell asleep as he listened to Kei's steady heartbeat. Kei sighed and listened to the storm outside, slipping into a daze…

"Sho?" He whispered softly, waking the man up.

"Hmm?" Sho asked, sliding up so he was staring directly into Kei's eyes.

"I want to do something…" And before Sho could stop him, he pressed his lips against Sho's, relishing in the usual feel of petals against his lips. A distinct moan came from Sho as Kei slipped his tongue into his mouth slowly. When Kei paused to suck at Sho's neck, he moaned, "Oh _god_, Kei!"

Kei pushed Sho onto his back and suddenly ripped off Sho's red shirt, literally tearing it off. He stared at Sho for barely a moment before letting his tongue wander down the bare chest to the waistline of Sho's pants. He dipped his tongue in and out of Sho's naval, hearing low moans of praise from Sho. Kei lifted himself up so he was able to crash his mouth into Sho's as his hand gently traced the outline of the sudden bulge in Sho's pants. He pressed down hard and heard a squeak from Sho.

Suddenly, Kei awoke, breathing quite heavily. Sho was still sleeping peacefully, but he had moved to rest his head on Kei's shoulder instead. Sighing softly, Kei kissed Sho's forehead and closed his eyes, sad that his dream wasn't true…

* * *

After several more hours of peaceful sleep, Kei awoke slowly, his mind hazy. He looked around and realized that Sho was staring at him, his eyes wide. "Morning," Kei said thickly. 

"I-is the storm over?" Sho asked, pressing himself closer to Kei.

"Yes it is," Kei replied, stroking Sho's hair. Sho stretched out, his feet brushing against Kei's feet.

"Thanks for protecting me, Kei-kun," Sho whispered.

"You're welcome," Kei said as he let go of Sho reluctantly. When would he be able to be that close to Sho again? But Sho hadn't noticed and before he got out of bed, he leaned down and kissed Kei on the cheek swiftly. A few moments later, Sho darted out of the room, trying to conceal his blushing face. Kei smiled softly and touched where Sho had kissed his cheek.

If Sho hated him so much, why had he been blushing when he left the room? Kei sat up and realized that today may not be so bad after all……

* * *

The lyrics Sho and Kei sing are Run by Snow Patrol which totally fits my life at the moment, so it's like…my crack song…my sad crack song. 

Yes. Sorry for the angst, but I made up for it with the cuteness at the end, right? I actually thought of that scene a few months ago in the summer during a thunderstorm. I've wanted to write that scene for a while.

If any of you would like to help me kill my boyfriend—oh, sorry. _Ex_-boyfriend. Yes. I was dumped _online_ a few weeks ago…October 12. My boyfriend of a year and a half broke up with me online (the most cowardly way ever). If you've never been dumped, let me tell you that the initial shock is the hardest part—I couldn't stop crying. Then it turns to anger…and then hatred and you just want to kill them…but I took my friend's advice and just relaxed. I worked on my fic and watched TV (we just got digital cable!) and listened to music. And now December Love makes me cry. ;-; Oh well…

Well, you people got a bit of slashyness out of Kei. Or at least out of his dream. XD Oh yes. Kei loves to fantasize…Kei and Sho are now part of my mind. They give me amazing fantasies during my boring classes. And when Kei says the thing about Sho dying right in front of him, those are lyrics from Shiina Ringo's song La Salle de Bain, which I love. Her English is amazing.

"It's raining." Just makes me laugh. Because I love Rain. He can dance. (Rain as in the Korean singer and not the natural…whatever. XD) And he has a song called "It's Raining" and it's so crack in music form. And Kris and I crack up whenever someone says anything about rain or the weather. And we both exclaim: 'IT'S RAINING!' really loudly and everyone stares at us as we both start laughing. (and I totally watched the PV on Revolution last night on the AZN channel. My brothers and two neighbors think I'm insane...xD)

I'm insane. Please review. xD


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTES:**

**Essenity: **I do hope you know nice people, but I also hope that everyone knows not to dump people online! It's not very courageous. I think I randomly sent you an email...did you get it? You're probably too busy studying for exams...Good luck!

**YaoiKitty: **It was SO HARD NOT TO MAKE THAT DREAM A REALITY. I was sitting here typing and saying, "It's a dream. Don't take it too far, Kei might accidentally do it in his sleep..." xD And we should totally play Lazer Tag at Beamerz/ZapZone sometime. :D

**Fujipuri: **Even if vampires don't get amnesia, don't say anything. YOU'LL RUIN THE WHOLE PLOTLINE. Because I can see Sho randomly waking up one day and saying, "Hey Kei-chan. I was faking. Sorry for being so stupid and bratty!" xD But that wouldn't be cute, that would be evil and I think Kei might murder him...And holy crap. I really want to go to Disney World right now.

**Anna: **Mana's doing fine. He's actually joined a group of freshman at our school that are known as the Fab 14 who are royal bitches. Seriously. But Mana has joined them and it is now the Fab 15. But he's mad because they're making him be around people. He doesn't like people.

**007: **I will tell my ex that on Tuesday at school (we have tomorrow off). I'll just walk up to him and say: "Hey. You might want to look out. James Bond is after you." And then leave. xD I'm sure he'd think I'm a royal nutcase or something...well, I am, but that's not the point. And James, you can stop hunting me down after next chapter, okay? You'll know why once you read this one. :D

**Gackt-fangirl: **YAYPOCKY _(munches)_ I have a few sticks left of strawberry and chocolate. My friend and I kind of killed them the other day...xD They're too delicious!

This chapter is cute, so be happy. But then you'll want to shoot Sho at one point, sadly. The end of this chapter is brought to you by Kareha by Shiina Ringo! I'm in love with her…butnotthatway. She's just…amazing. Holy crap. XD;;

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

When Kei wandered into the kitchen a few minutes later, Sho smiled brightly at him, though his face was still quite red from blushing. Kurisu glanced at Sho and then at Kei. "Are you in a good mood, Sho?" She asked as Kei sat down in the chair next to Sho and for once, he didn't move away.

"Mm hmm," Sho replied, taking a drink of his orange juice. "Kei saved me from the thunderstorm last night." Kurisu turned to look at Kei, a mysterious glint in her glowing green eyes that only he understood.

"As ridiculous as he makes it sound, it's true," Kei told her with a smile. "He woke me up in the middle of the night…"

"He's a good protector," Sho commented as he leaned over and wrapped his arms around Kei's torso, resting his head on Kei's shoulder. Kei suppressed a grin by biting down on his lower lip, but Kurisu noticed this and simply shook her head.

"Well, you're welcome, Sho. I'd never let a thunderstorm get you," Kei replied as Sho let go of him, but kept his head resting on his shoulder.

"Should I go get changed?" Sho asked.

"You should probably go take a shower," Kurisu said.

"Do you think you'll need help?" Kei asked hopefully as Sho stood up.

"Nope. I'll be fine!" Sho assured him as he disappeared into the bathroom.

"Kei—"

"What? It's not my fault he woke me up in the middle of the night with his sobbing and begged me to hold him during the night!" Kei said furiously.

"…I actually wasn't going to say anything about that being bad," she said slowly.

"Oh."

"But I was going to say that his amnesia may be disappearing. Slowly, but surely."

"Really?" Kei asked, not really hearing what she had said.

"Well, if you think about it, he kissed you this morning and just gave you a hug and rested his head on your shoulder and before this he wouldn't even let you near him!"

"Well maybe I was too absorbed in the fact that he's letting me hold him again that I didn't realize—_what_?" Kei stopped his furious rant for a moment, letting Kurisu's words sink in.

"He may be recovering from his amnesia."

"Are you _serious_?"

"Yes," Kurisu replied, trying to suppress a smile. "And it's wonderful to see your smiling face again." Kei grinned.

"I'm just so happy you think he's recovering!" Kei said happily. A sudden shout of pain from the bathroom told them that Sho had hurt himself.

"I'M FINE!" Sho yelled before they even had a chance to move and help him. The shower turned on a few moments later.

"Do I even want to know?" Kei muttered to himself.

"I know I don't want to know," Kurisu told him. "But my vacation time is up tonight, so I do hope he's going to recover sometime today or else I give you lots of luck with him." Kei simply smiled at her.

The pair talked for quite sometime until Kei realized Sho was shouting for help from their bedroom. "_Kei_!" Kei sighed and decided to go see what the emergency way.

"I may need backup, so be prepared," Kei warned Kurisu with a smile on his face.

"Relax. How much trouble can a seven-year-old get into?" Kurisu asked, but Kei simply shook his head and walked to their bedroom, knowing just how much trouble Sho _could_ get into if he tried.

"Yes, Sho?" He asked, closing the door behind him. Sho was lying on the floor on his side, rubbing the palms of his hands. Silent tears were streaming down his face. "Are you okay?"

"I—I fell," Sho whimpered as Kei kneeled down next to him. "A-and hurt my hands." Sho sat up and held out his hands for Kei to hold. "Can you make them better?" Kei simply smiled and rubbed the reddened skin softly for a few minutes.

"Better?" Kei asked as he kissed the hurt hands tenderly.

"Mm hmm," Sho said with a small smile. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Kei replied. He did something to Sho's hand that made him jump back suddenly.

"That tickles!" Sho exclaimed.

"Oh, so you're ticklish?" Kei said, arching an eyebrow, a devilish smile appearing on his lips. Sho's eyes widened; he suddenly stood up and began to run away from Kei, but the vampire was too fast. In a matter of moments, Kei had caught up to Sho and knocked him back onto the bed, tickling any part of the man's torso he could reach.

"K-Kei! St-op!" Sho said through laughter as he suddenly started to fight back and tickle Kei, who began to laugh.

After several minutes, the pair stopped their fight, breathing heavily and smiling brightly. "Truce?" Sho asked Kei, edging closer to the vampire. Kei nodded.

"Truce."

Several anticipated moments later, Sho leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kei's. He pulled away quickly, waiting for Kei's reaction of rage, but it never came. Instead, Kei smiled warmly. Sho moved forward once more and pressed his parted lips to Kei's, letting Kei's arms wrap around him slowly.

When he pulled away, Kei asked, "Are you okay, Sho?" Sho merely smiled and kissed Kei again.

"Never better," Sho replied, brushing a strand of blonde hair out of Kei's face. He leaned down and captured Kei's lips in a breathtaking kiss that made the vampire's spine tingle. When they broke away, Kei smiled.

"Sho-chan?" Kei whispered softly, hoping Sho was back to normal. But at these words, Sho's eyes slipped out of focus. "Sho-chan?" Kei said again, but Sho didn't respond. "SHO!" Kei screamed, catching Kurisu's attention. She stormed in to find Kei close to tears.

"What happened?" She asked as she rushed forward to take Sho's pulse.

"I don't know! We got into a tickle fight and then he suddenly kissed me—"

"How many times?"

"Three. And then I said 'Sho-chan' and this happened!" Kei told her, biting down on his lower lip to prevent any tears from falling. "Is he okay?"

"He will be," Kurisu told him as Sho's eyes suddenly became blank. "But there's something wrong with him."

"What?" Kei's breath caught in his chest.

"He's a seven-year-old boy who's making out with a thirty-year-old guy! If you don't think there's something wrong with that—"

"There _isn't_ anything wrong with that. He's not seven, he just thinks he is!" Kei growled.

"But still—think about it. If he really was seven, would you have pressured him into kissing you—"

"I DID NOT PRESSURE HIM. HE LEANED FORWARD—HE'S THE ONE WHO—" Kei stopped and lowered his voice. "He's the one who leaned forward and kissed me! I did _nothing_ of the sort, it was all him."

"I believe you, but you do have to remember—"

"He's seven, I know, I know," Kei said as Sho suddenly blinked. Kurisu backed away and waited for Sho's reaction. "Sho? Are you all right?" Sho sat up and blinked several times.

"Yes, I'm fine…what were we—" Sho stopped, his eyes widening as he remembered they had been kissing. "You bastard." He hissed, making Kei blink.

"_Excuse me_?" Kei said, angry and hurt.

"You sick, perverted bastard!" Sho yelled. "You goddamn tricked me into kissing you!"

"_I did not!_" Kei snarled.

"Get out, get out, GET OUT!" Sho screamed. Kei stood up and backed away from Sho. "You fucking bastard—STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Sho dove for the drawer of the nightstand when Kei didn't heed to his commands. He pulled out a rather large knife and stood up. "Get the hell out or I _swear_ I will murder you right here, right now." Sho hissed menacingly. Kei darted out of the room and into the kitchen. He heard the sound of a knife being dropped on the floor and the door slamming shut. Glancing back, he saw the knife outside of the closed door, but he didn't dare go back. Kei turned around to find Kurisu sitting at the table, looking rather amused, but still a bit frightened.

"I never knew a seven-year-old could have such a _colorful_ choice of words," Kurisu commented as Kei sat down.

"He grew up on the streets," Kei said simply, burying his face in his hands. "God, now he hates me. He thinks it was my doing, but it wasn't! It was his!"

"He's a seven year old. He'll blame all of his problems on everyone else. Nothing is—"

"—Ever his fault, I know…I'm just glad he didn't come at me with the knife. I was sure he was going to…"

"Would he really?" Kurisu asked, looking more frightened than before.

"I wouldn't have been surprised…I would have been dead," Kei said, laughing lightly. "But I doubt he wants to see me at all for the rest of the day."

"I would suggest…uh…camping out in the family room area?" Kurisu said.

"All I need is a blanket and I'll be invisible," Kei said as he quietly made his way to the closet……

* * *

Kei spent the whole day on the couch curled up in a ball. For most of the time he stared blankly at the TV, letting his mind wander. He only heard Sho leave his room once and that was to go straight across the hall into the bathroom. Kurisu had been wandering back and forth between the couch and Sho's room. But Kei had only spoken to her once, asking her if Sho was still mad at him. 

"I would assume so. I mean anytime I bring you up, Sho simply says 'Him?' or 'You mean the pervert?'" Kurisu had told him.

So Kei remained silent and unnoticed for the entire afternoon. Once evening came and Sho decided to venture out into the kitchen, Kei dozed off into a content dream…

* * *

"_Sho—you don't remember do you?" Kei asked fearfully. Sho shook his head, his pure cerulean eyes looking saddened._

"_I'm sorry, Kei. I don't remember." Sho told him truthfully. Kei grabbed him by the collar and stared into his eyes._

"_It was you who was dying there right in front of me. And I couldn't stop my tears—I couldn't hold them in!" Kei said furiously. "And I made you like me. Because I can't stand to live without you." Sho simply stared at him. "I—I love you, Sho. And you love me…do you remember?"_

"…_Yes." Sho whispered suddenly. "I do…I remember."_

"_What do you remember?"_

"_I love you," Sho replied. "And I'm glad you made me like you. I don't think Heaven would be the same without you there with me." Kei grinned and hugged Sho tightly._

"_So you do remember me?"_

"_Of course!"_

* * *

Kei woke up several hours later to hear laughter. Curious, he followed the noise to Kurisu's room where the door was wide open. Kurisu and Sho were sitting rather on the edge of her bed. Sho had his arms around her shoulders and was whispering something in her ear that made her laugh slightly. Kei stood rooted to the spot as Sho suddenly turned Kurisu and kissed her softly on the lips. 

"I love you," Sho said softly to Kurisu, her bright green eyes widening in shock. Kei clasped a hand over his mouth to stop a scream. He could feel his heart slowly breaking as Sho kissed her again. Kei watched as Kurisu's eyes shot to him and flashed him a look that said 'I have _no idea_ what's going on', but he paid no attention. As tears began to stream down his face, he bolted to his and Sho's room, slamming the door behind him. The only thought running through his head was how could Sho do such a thing—and on their sixth month anniversary!

Back in Kurisu's room, she had pushed Sho away from her. "Damn you," she breathed.

"What?" Sho asked.

"You don't love me!"

"…I don't?"

"No, you don't!" Kurisu tried to tell him. "You love Kei."

"I do?"

"YES. YOU LOVE KEI." She sighed and watched Sho think.

"…I love…Kei?" He paused for a moment. "Kei…"

"It's so simple…" Kurisu whispered. "Just say 'I love Kei'. Please, Sho. Just say it."

"I love Kei," Sho said softly, his cerulean eyes lighting up. "I love Kei…" After a few moments, Sho suddenly said, "I _do_ love Kei."

"How long have you known him?" She asked, trying to make sure Sho was telling the truth. Sho suddenly looked at her and blinked.

"Who're you?" He asked, making Kurisu laugh.

"I'm sorry for laughing, but you don't remember me because for the past week, you've had amnesia." Kurisu explained. "I'm your doctor, Kurisu Matsumoto, and you've been making Kei's life a living hell."

"Oh god, I have?" Sho said, running a hand through his hair.

"Yes. You see, you had a special case of amnesia where you thought you were seven and had just met Kei. You could function perfectly, but you just didn't remember anything about Kei…" Sho's eyes widened.

"And what just happened?"

"Kei watched you kiss me and tell me that you love me and he started to cry and ran to your room," Kurisu whispered furiously. "Please, Sho. I'm begging you. Kei's only happy when you love him. And he thinks you love me…his heart is broken into so many pieces."

"And only I can help him…I have to help him. I can't see him suffer!" With that, Sho darted out of Kurisu's room and into their room to find the vampire curled up on the top of their bed, sobbing quietly. "Kei." Sho said softly. He heard Kei's sobs stop quickly, but start back up. "K-Kei!" Sho said again, his voice shaking slightly. Kei suddenly sat up, but didn't face Sho. He didn't know whether the younger vampire wanted to apologize or yell at him for being upset. "Kei-chan, don't cry!" Kei turned around quickly and stared at Sho.

"W-what did you just say?" Kei whispered, his tears stopping.

"I said don't cry—it hurts me too much to see you crying." Sho said with a small smile. He watched Kei slowly get to his feet and walk forward a few steps. Sho wandered over to him quickly, his smile broadening.

"But what did you call me?" He said softly.

"Kei-chan." Sho told him, wrapping his arms around the vampire's waist loosely. "That's your name isn't it?" He chuckled softly. Kei lifted up a hand and placed it on Sho's cheek for a moment before he traced a finger down Sho's jaw line, suddenly laughing for a few seconds. He traced his fingers over Sho's petal soft lips, a smile growing on his face.

"You—you're not pushing me away…?" Kei said, unbelieving.

"Why would I?" Sho asked with a laugh in his voice. Kei wrapped his arms loosely around Sho's neck and buried his face in Sho's shirt.

"Sho…" Kei whispered, breathing in the familiar scent. Sho smiled and rested his chin on the top of Kei's head. He slid his arms up to Kei's back and pinned the vampire against his chest, running one hand over Kei's left shoulder blade and another through the vampire's soft hair.

"Oh Kei," Sho whispered, kissing the top of Kei's head. Kei looked up at Sho who was smiling warmly at him. Suddenly, Kei pressed his lips to Sho's, letting a hand slide up to the back of Sho's head, continually running through his hair. Kei slipped his tongue into Sho's mouth quickly, tracing over the perfect teeth until Sho's tongue had found his. Kei moaned as Sho pushed him back onto the bed, finding Kei's hands and entwining their fingers together. After several minutes, Kei pulled away.

"Sho," Kei said softly. "I've missed you…"

"I've missed you, too…" Sho told him. "…Even though I really don't remember the past two weeks…" Kei laughed and pulled Sho into another passionate kiss.

"And don't tell me this tickles," Kei said a few minutes later as he let Sho hug him tightly. His eyelashes were brushing against Sho's neck slightly.

"Why not?"

"Just don't." Kei replied, sighing contently.

* * *

Again. ALL MEN SUCK (except for my loyal fans that are guys. I love you all!). I just found out that after my boyfriend broke up with me, he's already going out with someone else. And she's a complete whore. Even his friends are all asking where the hell his brain went because she's definitely not good looking at all. As my friend said: "Whatever brains he had when he dumped you, he definitely left it with you." I give their "relationship" a week max. (Written on 11/8/05) 

11/9/05 – Okay. Now my friends and I are betting on how long they're going to stay together. Now I just need to think of a prize for the winner. xD

Okay. So. Lovely chapter, eh? Sho's finally recovered! HUZZAH! Now, the next chapter is their sixth month anniversary. So let me just warn you:

**RATED R NEXT CHAPTER. RATED R NEXT CHAPTER. RATED R NEXT CHAPTER. RATED R NEXT CHAPTER. RATED R NEXT CHAPTER. RATED R NEXT CHAPTER.**

I think you'll remember now. xD Trust me. If you LOVE smut then you'll love the next chapter. It's already written, but I'm not posting it just yet. I need all of my regular readers to review first. :D

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and you'll DEFINITELY enjoy the next chapter! Please review and the smut will be here sooner than you can say "As long as I get my history reading done, I can go to the midnight showing of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire!" (Now I must go finish my history!)


	9. Chapter 9

No answers to reviews this time (because I'm lazy and doing this as a favor to YaoiKitty, whom I fear will die is she doesn't get amazingness.) (and also, I'm working on history at the same time) So I'll answer reviews next chapter.

This chapter brought to you by DIABOLOS. I love this album and I figured out all of the piano in Misty! It took me like…three hours, but I figured it out!

And you'll never think of a bath the same way ever again. XD And you'll know why, don't worry. And it has lyrics in it, too! YAYFORLYRICS!

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"See you guys later!" Kurisu said to the pair sitting at the kitchen table as she opened the front door.

"What?" Kei said.

"Where are you going?" Sho asked.

"Work. My week of vacation is up. I won't be back until probably around six in the morning."

"You really work twelve hours?" Kei asked.

"Yes. Yes I do. Don't have too much fun!" With that, she closed the door and left the pair staring, confused.

"…So…" Sho said, turning back to Kei. "What are we supposed to do with a whole evening to ourselves?" He flashed Kei a suggestive smile, which made Kei grin.

"I was thinking celebrate…" Kei said, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Sho's neck, glad that the old Sho was once again back. "Since it _is_ our sixth month anniversary."

"Well, I'm glad I didn't forget that…" Sho said; Kei laughed lightly.

"I'm glad, too."

"So what should we do?"

"Well, first of all, I've had this planned out for a month." Kei told him. "But I haven't had time to go out and get champagne…" Sho wrapped his arms around Kei, sweeping the vampire into his lap. He kissed him softly.

"Leave that to me and you can set everything else up while I'm gone…" Sho whispered softly in Kei's ear, playfully nipping at Kei's earlobe.

"Well then shouldn't you be leaving?" Kei asked.

"You just want to get rid of me, don't you?"

"Of course, Sho." Kei said sarcastically, standing up so Sho could leave. "Because you know how much I hate you…" He followed Sho over to the coat rack, watching the vampire put on his white trench coat and then turn around and smile at him.

_**You look up, pleased**_

"Oh yes." Sho said, kissing Kei's forehead. "And I hate you, too."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know…" Sho said, thinking. "Fifty minutes?"

"Make it an hour." Kei said, slipping his arms underneath Sho's white trench coat and around the vampire's waist. "I want everything to be _perfect_ tonight."

"It will be," Sho whispered, placing his hands on either side of Kei's face. "Now—how many bottles of champagne will we need?" Kei smiled widely, revealing all of his teeth.

"Surprise me," he said as Sho let go of him with a mischievous smile on his face. "I don't even want to know what that smile means…" Sho laughed.

"You've got one hour to make everything perfect." Sho said as he opened the door. "And it better be perfect. _Or else_."

"Or else what?" Kei asked playfully.

"Wouldn't you like to know…" Sho said, closing the door behind him.

"YES I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW." Kei said loudly.

"YOU'LL FIND OUT!" Sho yelled through the door……

* * *

An hour later, Sho walked in the front door with a bottle of champagne and a bouquet of red roses in hand. The whole house was completely dark, even with his newfound night vision. "Kei?" He called as a dark figure appeared in the hallway. 

"You're back!" Kei said, walking over and smiling at Sho. "And you _did_ buy champagne!"

"And something for you…" Sho said, handing him the roses.

"They're beautiful, Sho!" Kei said.

"You can see them?"

"Of course."

"Then why can't I?"

"Your night vision isn't as advanced as mine…" Kei told him.

"Oh…" Sho said, watching the outline of Kei's figure set the flowers down on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Everything's ready," Kei said as Sho hung his trench coat on the coat rack.

"Can I turn on a light?"

"No." Kei said sternly.

"Why not?" Sho whined as Kei gently took his hand and kissed it.

"Because I want it all to be a surprise…"

"So why is the bathroom light on?" Sho asked.

"The bathroom light _isn't_ on." Kei told him as they walked towards the bathroom.

"Then why is it so light in there?"

"You'll see…" Kei whispered as they stopped before the bathroom. "Ready?"

"Always." Sho replied as Kei gestured for him to go into the bathroom first. Sho slowly walked inside and gasped. Hundreds of candles were lit, sitting on the counter, windowsill, and around the rim of the bathtub, which was full of water and bubbles. Scattered on the ground and on the top layer of bubbles in the bathtub were rose petals. "Oh Kei…" Sho whispered as Kei closed the door. He turned around and smiled at Kei. "It's perfect…" Kei smiled and took the champagne bottle out of Sho's hand.

"It not just for looking at, you know." Kei told him as he pulled off Sho's shirt slowly, letting his hands trace over Sho's soft skin.

"Mmm—good." Sho replied as Kei unbuttoned his pants.

"You can undress yourself now." He told the younger vampire as he pulled off his own shirt.

"You don't want to undress me?" Sho asked, putting on a pouting face.

"Oh god—don't give me that look," Kei whispered as Sho closed in.

"Why not?"

"B-because I can't say no to it…" Kei said, shutting his eyes tightly. He suddenly felt warm lips pressed against his forehead. "Sho—don't you dare start."

"Oh _fine_." Sho said exasperatedly, backing away.

"Thank you." Kei said, pulling off his own pants and throwing them in the hamper. Sho did the same. "You first."

"Why?" Sho asked, managing to sit down in the tub comfortably, leaving enough room for Kei.

"Because I have to pour the champagne, stupid." Kei replied, opening the bottle of champagne easily. He poured it into two glasses, handing both of them to Sho. He sat down in the warm water as Sho handed his glass back to him. "Thanks."

"Shall we make a toast?" Sho asked.

"To us." Kei said.

After a moments' pause, Sho whispered, "To our eternal love." Kei smiled warmly at Sho, who was blushing slightly.

"To our eternal love." Kei repeated. As their champagne glasses touched softly, Sho pulled Kei into a warm kiss. "Mmm…" Kei moaned as Sho slipped his tongue into his mouth slowly. He slid his tongue over the perfect teeth until Kei pressed his tongue against Sho's.

_**Running your tongue along me**_

When they pulled away, Kei said, "Now should we drink?"

"Sure…" Sho said, taking a sip of his champagne; Kei did, too. "Let me stare into your eyes for a few seconds…" Sho whispered, setting his glass down. He moved a bit closer to Kei. "You're so beautiful…" Kei blushed. "Especially when you blush."

"Oh Sho…" Kei whispered, setting his glass down.

"Kei-chan…" Sho breathed. Kei took a deep breath. It had been a week since Sho had called him 'Kei-chan' (besides a few hours before) and it made him happy to hear it again. Kei smiled and pushed Sho into a kiss, bringing his bubble-coated hand up to Sho's head and running his fingers through Sho's soft hair. Sho pushed away after a few moments. "You're washing my hair now."

"What? Why?"

"Because you just got bubbles in it!" Sho said furiously.

"You crybaby…" Kei said, grabbing the shampoo. "Fine. But don't splash me this time." Sho positioned himself so Kei could easily wash his hair.

"This time?" Sho asked, leaning his head back and resting it on Kei's chest. "Just leave my hair in braids…"

"Yeah. After you came back from the hospital when you had amnesia, I gave you a bath and you splashed me…a lot." Sho laughed. "You did think you were seven, so I didn't yell at you…" Kei poured some shampoo on Sho's head and began to wash the vampire's hair.

"I'm glad you didn't." Sho said. "I think I would have felt pretty bad." Kei simply smiled and continued to wash Sho's hair, speaking softly to him.

"You were so cute at times…" Kei whispered softly as Sho closed his eyes. "Like when you splashed me—the look you gave me was something I'll never forget. You had that childish sparkle back in your eyes…" He trailed off and continued to rub the shampoo into Sho's hair, watching Sho's eyelids twitch every once in a while and listening to his soft sighing. After a few minutes, he rinsed off his hands and stared at Sho. He traced his fingers over Sho's soft lips. Sho opened his eyes and reached up, grabbing Kei's hand. He gently sucked on Kei's middle finger, making Kei moan. With his free hand, Kei managed to rinse the suds out of Sho's hair. Sho bit lightly on Kei's finger.

"OW!" Kei said. "Why you little…" He pulled his hand away and pretended to strangle the vampire. Sho laughed and slipped so that he was underwater for a few seconds before Kei moved and pulled him up. "You do realize that washing your hair was just wasted, right?"

"Yes." Sho said, managing to laugh.

"But are you okay?" Sho coughed slightly.

"I think I need CPR…" Sho told him, brushing the water out of his eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes." Sho said as Kei leaned down. "And seeing as how you're the only other person here……and I trust that you won't try to make out with me rather than give me CPR…" Kei laughed.

"I'd never _dream_ of making out with you, Sho-chan." Kei told him, leaning downwards faster.

Before their lips pressed together, Sho whispered, "Make sure you make a tight seal around our mouths…"

"Oh I will." Kei replied, crashing his mouth into Sho's. As Sho's fingers trailed down Kei's back, Kei crawled on top of Sho and let his fingers trail teasingly down to the vampire's throbbing erection. He wrapped his hand tightly around Sho's member and pumped slowly at first, relishing in the moans from his lover that were muffled within his own mouth, moans he hadn't heard in such a long time. He pumped faster and faster, stopping when Sho moaned loudly as he came. Sho pushed Kei to the other side of the bathtub and crawled over to him.

_**In the gathering flood of sweet nectar, teasing the snake**_

"My turn." He growled seductively, licking at Kei's neck and letting his hand slide down to Kei's erection. Sho's tongue trailed down to Kei's chest as he caressed Kei's erection softly, tracing his fingers over the shaft, making Kei's hips buck upwards. He wrapped his hand around Kei's member and slowly began to pump.

"Sho…" Kei moaned loudly before Sho plunged his tongue into Kei's mouth, silencing the vampire. He suddenly pumped faster, making Kei come quickly.

"Better?" Sho asked, pulling away, his cerulean eyes filled with lust.

"Much better…thanks." Kei said, sitting up and staring at Sho, wanting the vampire more than ever at that moment. "Well…I think I'm done in here." Sho grinned broadly.

"I am too." Smiling brightly and happily, Sho helped Kei out of the bathtub and handed him a towel. "Need help drying off?" Sho asked, wrapping his arms around Kei's shoulders. Kei wrapped his towel around his waist and rested his back on Sho's chest, letting the younger vampire's hands caress every inch of his chest.

"Are you even _trying_ to dry me off?" Kei asked.

"Of course…" Sho replied, kissing his cheek softly. "I just haven't started yet…" Sho's wandering hands slowly made it to the towel around his waist. "I have to pick a place to start at, though." He slowly undid the towel around Kei's waist.

"Mmm—you're so perverted, Sho." Kei moaned as Sho slid the towel off of his waist, letting it fall to the ground. "Do you even have a towel on?" Kei asked, feeling Sho's hardness pressing against his lower back.

"Yes…"

"_Really_?"

"…Around my neck." Kei laughed.

"I meant around your waist, Sho."

"Mmm, well…_you_ could be my towel…"

"Ha ha. Very funny." Kei said. "Dry yourself off."

"You're no fun." Sho said, pouting. Kei simply made a face.

Once the two actually began to dry themselves off, Kei handed Sho his orange robe and wrapped his white robe around himself for warmth. "Cold?" Sho asked, tying his robe shut.

"Kind of…" Kei replied. "I'll be fine, just give me a minute." Sho placed his hands on either side of Kei's face and slowly leaned down.

"Well, I _could_ make you warmer…" Sho said, closing in, his eyes filled with lust once again. "…But we'd need to go into the bedroom…" As Sho was about to kiss Kei, Kei placed a finger over Sho's lips, pushing the taller vampire away.

"Hey. We're sticking to a schedule. And _that_ comes later." Kei told him.

"How much later?" Sho asked, making Kei smile.

"You'll just have to wait and see, now won't you?" Kei pulled away from Sho and grabbed one of the smaller candles, making his way out to the kitchen. Sho still stood in the bathroom doorway.

"You're a fucking tease, Kei." Sho said, following Kei.

"Well, seeing as how I'm not fucking at the moment, I don't know how that's possible," Kei said, making Sho grin.

"And where did you go?" The lights suddenly turned on, although they were dimmed quite a bit. Sho found Kei standing over by the couch.

"Wow. Your night vision needs to advance a lot." Kei commented. "I could see you perfectly…" Sho walked over to Kei as the vampire talked quietly. "You're always so beautiful…so gorgeous…" Sho smiled and pushed Kei onto the couch, sitting down next to him. "…So perfect…" Sho silenced Kei by pulling him into a breathtaking kiss, but Kei pulled away and said in a tear-filled voice, "I've missed you so much, Sho-chan."

"Don't you dare start crying, Kei," Sho said as a sob escaped Kei's lips. "Because if you do, then I will and it won't be very pretty." Kei laughed softly.

"You don't know how horrible it was this past week—how heartbroken I was when you woke up in the hospital and pushed me away for trying to kiss you…"

"I did?" Sho asked softly, wiping away a few tears on Kei's face.

"Yes." Kei said, choking back more tears. "Y-you said 'Kei-san, we met yesterday!'" Sho's eyes widened. "A-and you w-wouldn't stop glaring at m-me with pure h-hatred—I couldn't take it…"

Sho pulled Kei into a warm hug and let Kei bury his face in his orange robe while he cried the tears he had pushed back for the past week. After a few minutes, Sho began to whisper in Kei's ear. "Kei—I'm so sorry for what I did, what I said, whatever made you upset." Kei looked up and stared into Sho's fierce cerulean eyes. "I love you _more_ than _anything_ in the world and I _swear_ to you that I'll never let anything like this happen again."

_**Shake your chest loose,  
Toying with me with your finger  
Thrust your wet lips upon me**_

"Promise?" Kei whispered; Sho kissed him warmly.

"I promise with all my heart and all my soul." Sho whispered furiously.

"I love you, Sho-chan…" Kei said, resting his head on Sho's shoulder, sobbing quietly. Sho hugged Kei tightly, burying his face in Kei's robe, sighing.

"_Eien o yume miteta_…" He sang softly, making Kei look up at him with a soft look in his eyes. "_Ano koro no_—"

"_Bokura wa_," Kei sang back.

"_Itsumademo_—" Sho sang soothingly, wiping away Kei's tears. "_Hanarezu ni_…"

"_Dakiatte_…"

"_Waratteta_." They both sang together. Kei smiled as Sho slid his hands over his shoulders, gently pushing the white bathrobe down his arms. He leaned forward and captured the younger vampire's lips in a passionate kiss. Kei gently pulled away after a few minutes and smiled as Sho continued to sing.

"_Akireru hodo_…" Sho whispered as Kei pressed his lips to the palm of Sho's hand.

"_Kimi o omou yo_…"

"_Sore dake de_."

"_Boku wa mitasareru_." Kei said, gently sucking on Sho's index finger.

"Aaah—" Sho moaned. "—_Nakanai de_,"

"_Itsu datte_," Kei said, licking the palm of Sho's hand.

"_Aeru yo." _They sang together, staring deeply into each other's eyes. Kei slowly leaned towards Sho as they continued to sing, "_Hitomi o tojireba..._"

"I love you." Kei whispered.

"I love you, too." Sho replied. As their lips met, Sho pushed Kei away. "Kei—"

"Sho—don't push me away…_please_." Kei whispered, tears beginning to well in his eyes again.

"Oh Kei-chan…" Sho whispered with a smile on his face. "The only way I could ever push you away would be if I had amnesia." Kei laughed. "I meant that we should probably go to the bedroom…"

"So you _always_ have to have it your way?"

"Umm…no." Sho replied. "It's just…when Kurisu gets back from the hospital…it might be a strange sight to see us on the couch…"

_**The promise in a hot kiss**_

_**The pleasure, there's no stopping it**_

"Too true." Kei agreed, pulling his bathrobe around him. "Can you carry me? I'd rather save all of my energy for you…" Sho blushed furiously but scooped Kei into his arms. As they made their way towards the bedroom, Kei sighed. "It's been rough this past week."

"I can only imagine," Sho whispered as he crawled onto the bed, Kei still in his arms. He sat the vampire down softly and slid the white bathrobe off of his shoulders. Kei closed his eyes in pleasure and felt Sho's hand slide down his chest to his waist, untying the belt slowly. He stroked Kei's erection, making him moan loudly. Kei wrapped his arms around Sho's neck and rested his head underneath Sho's chin.

"Aaah—I've missed your touch…" Kei moaned. Sho lifted Kei's head up and smiled softly.

"I've missed _you_." He said. Kei pulled Sho into a passionate kiss, slowly pulling off Sho's bathrobe. His hips bucked forward involuntarily as Sho's fingers traced up and down his shaft teasingly. Once Kei pulled off Sho's robe completely, he threw it on the floor and managed to pull his off the rest of the way. "You don't waste any time, do you?" Sho asked, pulling out of the kiss.

"Of course not…" Kei replied, pushing Sho to the side and climbing on top of him. He let his eyes wander over Sho's bare figure longingly. "If you still had amnesia, I think you'd probably kill me right now."

"Now, why would I do that?" Sho asked, letting Kei pin his arms at his sides. "You don't think I _like_ doing this?"

"You totally missed half of what I said, Sho." Kei told him, pinning his legs on either side of Sho's waist. "I said if you _still _had amnesia."

"I guess that makes sense…" Sho replied as Kei licked at his neck.

"Of course it does," Kei replied as he found a sensitive spot on Sho's neck that made the vampire giggle insanely.

"K-Kei—stop!" Sho managed to say through laughter. "That—haha—tickles!"

"It does?" Kei asked, stopping. He licked at a different spot on Sho's neck that made Sho's hips buck upward involuntarily.

"Kei…" Sho moaned softly. "You're teasing me, aren't you?"

_**Flail about the body torn apart  
Bid farewell to that husk...**_

"Maybe." Kei replied. "You don't like to be teased, do you?"

"Mmm—I love it, don't worry," Sho said as Kei's tongue trailed down to his chest. "But—I _need_ you." Kei looked up at him.

"Oh really?" Sho nodded. "Hmm…in that case…" Kei let go of Sho's arms and slowly spread Sho's legs apart, positioning his member at Sho's entrance. "You ready?"

"Always." Sho replied as Kei pushed himself into Sho faster than he usually did. Sho's body tensed up as Kei pushed farther into the vampire. He stopped quickly and let Sho's body adjust.

"You all right?"

"Y-yeah," Sho said, breathing deeply. "Just—let me get used to it for a minute…it's been a while…"

"I know it has." Kei said, leaning down and sucking at Sho's stomach. "Take your time…I could stay like this forever." Sho laughed.

"You're still my little sick, perverted vampire, aren't you?"

"I always have been, haven't I?" Kei said as Sho's body began to relax.

"Yes. Yes you have." Sho replied with a smile. "Okay, I'm ready." He wrapped his legs around Kei's waist.

"All right. Just keep in mind that I'm not going to take it easy just because it's been a while." Kei told him.

"Do you think I care?" Sho asked as Kei began to thrust farther into him. "Kei-chan…" Sho moaned as Kei sucked at his neck. When Kei began to thrust faster, Sho whispered, "Slow down. I don't want it over so fast…" Kei stopped and looked at Sho. "I've missed this so much."

_**In the tangled embrace of the long limbs of the spider  
Above me, she still aches to moan in ecstasy**_

"I have too," Kei whispered, sliding his hand down to Sho's throbbing erection. He ran his thumb over the head continually and smiled in pleasure each time Sho moaned his name. He started to thrust himself farther and farther into Sho, who finally got in rhythm with Kei and bucked his hips in time with Kei's thrusts.

"Kei…!" Sho moaned as Kei pumped his erection in time with their thrusts. He came suddenly, spreading a mess across his chest and Kei's hand, but Kei paid no attention and began to thrust inside of Sho harder and faster; his lust for the younger vampire had clearly taken over. Once Sho was erect again, Kei stopped his thrusting and licked his hand clean.

"Mmm…" Kei said. "Delicious…"

"Kei!" Sho moaned as Kei began to thrust extremely hard inside of him. "God, Kei!"

"Almost there," Kei whispered. Within several thrusts, Kei came inside of Sho, moaning in pleasure. He pulled out of him slowly, relishing in hearing Sho's low moans of pleasure. Kei lied down next to Sho and was surprised when Sho crawled on top of him.

"My turn now?" Sho asked as Kei wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"You're not tired?" Kei asked.

"You're too addicting…" Sho told him. "So—my turn?"

"Apparently." Kei told him, spreading his legs apart automatically. Sho simply smiled.

"Good. Because we have to have equal turns." Sho told him, pushing his member into Kei forcefully, not giving him any time to adjust.

"Aah—your reasoning is still that of a seven-year-old." Kei told him, trying to hide a moan of pleasure.

"Mm hmm." Sho said, running his hands up Kei's sides teasingly. "I heard that moan of pleasure," Sho whispered seductively. "Don't try to hide the fact that you like this…" Sho thrust forward several times, making Kei cry out in pleasure.

_**Wildly dance yourself mad  
Go on, writhe and scream out  
Held in the flames, vanish**_

"Wh-why would I try to hide that?" Kei asked as Sho sucked at his neck, his fangs grazing against his skin.

"I don't know. Especially since you're the perverted one…" Sho told him.

"Oh, _I_'m the perverted one?" Kei said, faking an outraged look.

"Well, maybe not…" Sho thrust lightly a few times.

"You're going too easy on me, Sho-chan."

"Or maybe you _are_ the perverted one." Sho said, laughing. Kei simply stared at him. "Besides, I want to stay like this for as long as possible…"

"You're the perverted one. End of discussion." Kei said before he cried out in pleasure as Sho thrust as far into him as he could. Sho leaned down and jammed his tongue into Kei's mouth, silencing him yet again.

"Well, you're the one that's too vocal." Sho told him before he plunged his tongue back into Kei's mouth.

"I thought that was you," Kei managed to gasp when Sho's tongue traced over his lips. "Don't you remember when we were in the movie theater—"

"How could I forget?" Sho slid his tongue back into Kei's mouth, wrestling against the smaller vampire's tongue. Kei's hips bucked upward furiously as Sho hit a spot inside of him. He moaned into Sho's mouth loudly as he came. Sho thrust several more times and came as well, pulling out of Kei quickly and laid down next to him. He turned and lied on his side, resting his head on Kei's chest.

"I don't know how I survived this past week without you…" Kei said, trying to stop breathing deeply.

_**Even though I continue the sin  
I can't help it, I'm devoured by you, body and soul.**_

"I don't know how I forgot you—you're my life…" Sho whispered, tracing a finger down Kei's sweat-drenched chest. "I'll never forget you ever again…"

"Promise?" Kei asked softly, looking at Sho. The familiar cerulean eyes stared back at him, affection flashing within their depths.

"I promise." Sho replied, leaning upward and kissing Kei forcefully. The older vampire slipped his tongue into Sho's mouth. "Mmm…" Sho moaned as their tongues met. "And I can't wait to see what'll happen on our one year anniversary." Kei grinned.

"I don't have that planned out just yet…" Kei told him. "But it'll be much more…what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Perverted?" Sho suggested.

"Probably." Kei replied, leaning down and pulling the white sheet up around them. "I was thinking something more…_private_…" Sho smiled.

"Ohh. I think I know what you're getting it." Sho told him, cuddling even closer to the smaller vampire. "But won't it be tiring?"

"Oh, but that's just one part of it…"

"Mmm…I don't think I can wait six more months." Sho whispered, closing his eyes.

"Who said we have to wait until then?" Kei asked, making Sho grin.

"No. I think _you_'re the perverted one." Sho said. Kei simply shook his head.

"Okay. So we're both perverted." Kei said, running his fingers through Sho's still-wet hair, lulling Sho to sleep. He closed his eyes slowly and listened to Sho's deep breathing.

"Kei?" Sho's soft voice said, breaking the silence. "Can we stay like this forever?"

"Stay like how?" Kei asked, keeping his eyes closed. He felt a warm finger trace the edge of his jaw down to his collarbone.

"Like this…" Sho replied. "So close together, keeping each other warm…" He paused and kissed Kei's bare shoulder. "Can we stay this peaceful—this perfect?" Kei felt warm breath on his face. He opened his eyes to find Sho staring at him, his eyes half-shut in weariness.

"Of course." Kei said, smiling. "I never want anything to change. I want every moment of the rest of forever to be exactly like this right now." Sho kissed Kei's forehead and rested his head on Kei's chest, listening to the steady heartbeat of his lover.

"'Night Kei."

"Goodnight Sho…Happy anniversary," Kei whispered as Sho slowly fell asleep.

"Right back at you…" Sho managed to say before he slipped into a deep sleep.

_**I pull you close by the arms you offer me  
And close my eyes, drained of their color.**_

* * *

Apparently Diabolos is the smut album or something because that's all I listened to when I wrote this. xD HUZZAH! Diabolos and FAKE? of course. ;D But I think the song was definitely Dispar. I love it so much. 

Okay. The paragraph right above this one was written before I found the translations for Dispar. XD Lyrics _are_ Dispar. Which is also known as Vanilla squared. Oh yes. It's amazing.

So. Hope you liked and GIVE ME REVIEWS. Because you've been waiting for this chapter and I want to hear PRAISES, people:D But normal reviews are fine, too. I don't want to sound like I'm crazy (because I'm not...yet, anyway as my math teacher would say. xD)


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTES:**

Okay, okay. I promised responses, so I've got two chapters' worth...

Chapter Eight NOTES:

**Gackt-fangirl:** The Last Song PV makes me cry oh so much. And no. I can't even imagine trying to write smut while listening to Last Song. That's just...no.

**Essenity:** Nice. Maybe I'll try that next time. Good thing my mom doesn't check my notes or anything. I've skipped so many sections that are pointless. Exams in two hours? o.O Good luck. Mine aren't for another few weeks. But I'm also halfway around the world. xD

**YaoiKitty:** Ooh, of course! Actually the saying is: "All men suck. Except for JRockers...butthatsinanentirelydifferentway."

**Kei-Sho:** I was too! Seven year olds are quite annoying!

**Fujipuri:** Toying with Moon Child? I would NEVER toy with Moon Child! Kei and Sho are just now a part of me. They were...reincarnated into my mind...? xD I don't know...they give me amazing fantasies in religion class, though. ;D

**Anne:** I hate cliffhangers too. I find it really mean to do that and yet I do it anyway! I'm so...weird. xD And...this review is too long for me to reread and I'm lazy. xD ISAIDI'DCOMMENTTOTHEOTHERONE,NOTTHEFIRSTONE!

**007:** MAN TO MAN LOVE WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD! (...or not.) And you're welcome for the smut, James. I'd do anything for you...or so that you won't kill me with your amazing weapons and lose your watch in the process. xD

**Chapter Nine NOTES:**

**Essenity:** I love how you're usually the first one to review...xD Just thought I'd comment. And actually I forgot to edit that. I never finished Misty. I gave up. xD But I'll send them sometime...when I'm not lazy.

**Kei-Sho:** They're adorable together! I'm going to watch Moon Child this weekend again for like the 4037860367th time. (and I haven't been counting, don't worry. I just typed in random numbers)

**Gackt-fangirl:** Vanilla is just the godperverted song. But Dispar is just _woah_. And when I'm not lazy, sometime I'll edit _Dakishimete_ because I find that it sucks. xD

**YaoiKitty:** I'm so glad everyone loves Teh smut. I wrote it about six months ago and then edited it and added more until it was about ten pages long. xD Which is nice.

**Fujipuri:** If I understood Japanese (or more than the select words I know), I would have thought it was kind of semi-nice with words like, uh, promise. But apparently not. Oh well. Perverted is still good! And no. There's still another chapter after this, don't worry. Sho _does_ have to feed on his own still.

**Anne:** Oh yes. Smut is good. And they had more privacy with her at work. If it hadn't been perfect, Sho probably wouldn't have cared and their argument would have resulted in making out. xD Kei has to let out his emotions every once in a while. If you don't let out emotions, I think you'll die...

OKAY. NOW THE CHAPTER.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"Morning, Sho!" Kurisu said brightly to the figure that was slumped over a bowl of cereal at the kitchen table. The figure looked up at her. "God, you look horrible! What happened last night?" She asked.

"Would you really like to know?" Sho asked back as he flashed her a content grin, his cerulean eyes sparkling.

"Aaah." Kurisu said, getting the hint. "So you had **_fun_** when I was gone?"

"Would you _really_ like me to answer that question?"

"Does it involve a perverted answer?"

"I was just going to say 'hell yes'!" Sho said, pretending to be hurt by her comment. "You don't have to accuse me!"

"Uh huh…" Kurisu said, not believing him. "So then what were you actually going to say?"

"I was _going_ to say—" Sho's sentence was cut off by a call from his bedroom.

"_Sho_!" Kei called in a fake whiny voice. "Where's my knight in shining armor at?" Sho blushed furiously and glanced at Kurisu, who was trying to keep a straight face.

"Kei…" Sho said warningly.

"But I'm in peril!" Kei told him.

"Oh _fine_." Sho muttered, abandoning his bowl of cereal and walking down the hallway, ignoring Kurisu's laughter. He walked into their room to find Kei lying on top of the bed, wearing red leather pants and a red t-shirt that had belonged to Sho when he had been a teenager. "What's the problem?"

"I can't get up." Kei said. "Help me…"

"No."

"Please?" Kei held out his arms and watched Sho walk over. He picked Kei up easily and was surprised when Kei wrapped his arms around his neck and held on tightly. He wrapped his legs around Sho's waist as Sho wrapped his arms around Kei to make sure he wouldn't fall.

"I believe thanks are in order…or something." Sho told him. Kei pressed his lips to Sho's forcefully. He pulled away slightly and flicked his tongue out, wetting Sho's lips. Neither of them noticed Kurisu standing in the doorway watching them kiss passionately. "That is _so_ not a good enough thank you for your knight in shining armor." He squeezed Kei's ass gently, earning a squeak from the vampire.

"Get a room, you two." Kurisu said, crossing her arms and leaning against the doorframe. The lovers' heads turned and they both glared at her.

"We _are_ in a room." Sho told her.

"Well…get a better room……or at least close the door." A smile spread across her face.

"Then close the door." Kei said.

"Nah. I'm too lazy. I'll just stand here and stare at you two until it gets so awkward that you two stop."

"Or you leave." Sho suggested. "There's always that."

"Yeah, but you two are just so cute when you're all lovey-dovey towards each other." She confessed. Kei smiled and nipped playfully at Sho's neck.

"Haha—Kei, _stop_!" Sho said, trying to bat away the vampire's head, but it wasn't working.

"I'd rather not…" Kei said softly, completely forgetting about Kurisu.

"_Lovebirds!_" She said loudly, catching their attention. "Your breakfast is getting cold."

"But I was eating cereal!" Sho told her, letting go of Kei, who landed gracefully on his feet.

"Yeah, well…I set it on fire, so it's cooling off." Kurisu said, walking back out to the kitchen with Kei and Sho following close behind.

Once they were seated quietly at the table, they tried to make conversation.

"Is there anyone you're seeing?" Sho asked Kurisu, who nearly choked on her apple juice. She looked at Sho incredulously. "I-it's okay if you don't want to answer—"

"Not, it's fine, it's just—" Kurisu said, wiping her mouth with a napkin. "I didn't think the conversation would start like that." Kei laughed.

"When you've got Sho with you, the conversations are always like that." Kei told her.

"Well, to tell you the truth, no." Kurisu said. "But there was one person after my…loss." Sho glanced at Kei, who simply shook his head to say 'don't ask'.

"Really?"

"What was his name?" Sho asked.

"Kayden. He was fairly amazing—"

"_Fairly amazing_?" Kei said, arching an eyebrow.

"He's just…too hard to explain." Kurisu informed them. "But we only went out for a week and then he took off with someone else. And I found out he dumped her a few days later and moved on to someone else…and _then_ I found out he was going out with three people at once!"

"You mean women?" Kei asked, wondering about her reference to 'people'; Kurisu merely shrugged.

"With Kayden, you could never tell what he was up to." Kurisu smiled. "He always said something about if he lost control, he'd literally set his pants on fire…or something…"

"Sounds like an amazing guy to me." Sho muttered, earning a kick from Kei. "Oww! What? I was just commenting!"

"To steer Sho away from commenting more or asking stupid questions—" Kei cut in, clamping a hand over Sho's mouth. "—I've got a question."

"Hm?"

"What kind of doctor takes the midnight shift at a hospital?" Kei asked.

"I'm a vampire." Kurisu said bluntly, shrugging. Kei and Sho's eyes widened.

"Wh-_what_?" Sho spat out.

"You're—"

"A vampire, yes. And I figured out that Sho is a vampire, since he's 'feverish when in sunlight' and his blood work is simply out of the ordinary…and he has fangs," Kurisu turned to Kei. "But you, I'm afraid, can't know this…"

"Going to try to kill me?" Kei asked. "Go ahead, try. I _dare_ you." He grinned broadly, revealing his pointed canines. Kurisu smiled.

"Yeah. I figured that." Kurisu said. "So were you both vampires when you met?" They shook their heads.

"Nope. Kei was. I found him when I was seven." Sho said, leaning over and resting his head on Kei's shoulder. Kei reached up and ruffled Sho's hair slightly. "And he was apparently suicidal before he met me and I saved him."

"And then we lived together…I took care of Sho and gave him baths and all that other crap—that's how I knew how to handle him when he's in the bathtub." Kei patted Sho's head softly, hearing a satisfied sigh from Sho. "And then I grew to love him, even though he was still a child. But then six months ago, he confessed his love to me and nearly had a heart attack after he said it."

"I did not!" Sho said, his head shooting up.

"Oh shut up. You know it's true. I could tell you loved me anyway…"

"I still do, idiot."

"Sometimes it doesn't seem that way," Kei said, sighing.

"Back to the story…" Kurisu said, rolling her eyes.

"Right, sorry." Kei apologized. "Anyway—I told him that I loved him too and he was put in the hospital a few times because of me. I also found out he has asthma—"

"But that shouldn't matter anymore, should it?" Sho asked.

"It shouldn't…" Kei told him. "And then we broke up for a few days, but got back together when we realized that we couldn't live without each other. And then Chan's men started to attack more viciously."

"He killed my brother and his wife." Sho said with anger in his voice. "And my best friend—"

"I figured that was a grave out back. It's nice—the flowers rather than a tombstone." Kurisu said, making Sho smile slightly.

"And then they found out my weakness—besides the sun—" Kei said softly.

"Sho?" Kurisu asked.

"Yes." Kei replied, his voice becoming teary. "I woke up one morning and found a note Sho had been forced to write sitting on the kitchen table. When I flipped it over, I found the truth—"

"Son had come and taken me away…" Sho whispered, teary-eyed. "He brought men with him and they tied my wrists behind my back and took me to my old home—the broken-down hospital." A tear slid down his flawless cheek. Kei wiped it away sweetly; even he hadn't heard the details of Sho's torturing. "A-and then they tortured me—they punched me, kicked me, spat on me, even whipped me…" Sho swallowed hard, letting more tears stream down his face. Kei stood up and began to pace the floor behind Sho's chair. Kurisu watched him curiously but was more interested in what Sho had to say. "I-it was an hour before Kei came. I could barely take it anymore. Son let his men leave so he could kill me himself. He untied my wrists, knowing that I was too weak to run away, a-and stood at a distance and pointed a gun at me. I-I watched Kei walk into the open room and gave him a mixed look that really meant 'live your life without me—it's what I want you to do'—" Kurisu heard a distinct sob from Kei. "—A-and the he shot me, several times…a-and I remember talking to Kei and telling him to let his heart decide my f-fate and t-then I was gone…"

Kei stopped his pacing and stood behind Sho. He leaned down and wrapped his arms tightly around the vampire, kissing his cheek softly. He whispered something inaudible in Sho's ear, but Sho nodded as if he understood. "I decided to make him like me." Kei whispered, looking at Kurisu, who had tears in her eyes. "I was too afraid to kill myself and I couldn't go on living without him." Kei kissed Sho's cheek again, hearing a soft sniffle from him. "It took almost twelve hours for him to wake up, but it worked…" He trailed off and looked at Kurisu, who was sniffing as well. He then looked at Sho, who was staring up at him. "And I've never been happier."

"Oh Kei…" Sho whispered softly, somehow managing to bury his face in Kei's red shirt. Kei smiled warmly and whispered softly in Sho's ear.

"Are you going to be all right?"

"Of course," Sho said, looking up at Kei, his eyes red, his tears slowly stopping. "I've got you." Kei blushed slightly but let Sho envelop his lips in a warm kiss.

"Well, I hope you two haven't forgotten…" Kurisu said, breaking up their kiss. Sho looked at her and smiled, letting Kei wipe away the tears on his face.

"I think I have…" Kei said, making Kurisu smile.

"Anyway—today's the day I move out," she finished dramatically. Sho gasped.

"No way! You've barely moved in!"

"Actually, she moved in about a week ago, you just don't remember," Kei told him.

"Whatever. To me, she's only been here a day, so I barely know her—"

"Yet you were just confessing your dying love for her yesterday—"

"If you're going to hold that against me, Kei-chan, I swear—"

"You'll what? Tease me? Kill me?" Kei asked tauntingly. Sho glared at him.

"I'll run away—"

"And you would survive _how_?"

"You just don't shut up, do you—?"

"Nope."

"CHILDREN!" Kurisu said loudly, stopping their bickering. "All of my stuff is packed, I packed it when I got home from work because I figured no one would be in my way or annoying me. So whenever you'd like me to leave, I will."

"Stay forever!" Sho said abruptly, making Kurisu laugh.

"I'd love to, but I'm sorry. I've got my own 'life' to live, you know," Kurisu said politely. "But I will have to wait until this evening because—"

"Yeah, yeah."

"We know." Sho replied as he reached for the newspaper……

* * *

That evening, Sho helped Kurisu pack her things into her car while Kei watched silently from the doorway. He watched Sho hug her tightly and thank her many times. He wasn't angry that Sho was hugging her; it just made him think of the day before and it was a memory he couldn't wait to forget.

When Kurisu came walking up to him, Sho stayed at the car and pretended not to watch. "Kei—" She tried to say, but Kei cut her off.

"I don't know why he said he loved you, but I'm not going to hold it against him," Kei told her quietly. But Kurisu didn't pay any attention and simply pushed him inside the house, closing the door behind them. "Why'd you do that?" Kei asked.

"Kei—I just wanted to tell you—and I didn't want Sho watching, either," she added quickly, "If you ever need anything at all, feel free to call me or whatever. I'll be glad to help you two out." Kei suddenly took a step forward and hugged Kurisu tightly.

"Thank you for everything you've done," Kei whispered softly into her hair. "If you hadn't been in the park that night, I don't know what I would have done when he woke up." Kei loosened the hug so he could see Kurisu, who was smiling at him.

"I never want to find out what you would have done. I don't want to think about that."

"Either do I," Kei said in agreement. He kissed her on the cheek softly. "You've done so much for me…I can't thank you enough." The vampire could feel tears forming in his eyes, but he pushed them back.

"Don't worry about it, Kei," Kurisu told him gently, her green eyes glowing brightly. "I'm glad I helped you out so much."

"He's the only reason I'm living this life," Kei confessed quietly. "If I hadn't been so afraid to kill myself, I would have given this life up and happily met him in heaven…"

"Well, at least you found a 'friend' to keep you company," Kurisu said, sighing. Kei froze. Those words sounded so familiar…

"Luka!" Kei breathed.

"Hm?"

"Wait…your loss that you had years ago," Kei whispered, suddenly putting the pieces together. "…Did he commit suicide at sunrise?"

"I would think so…"

"A-and…did he do it at the b-beach?" Kurisu stared at him for a moment.

"Yes," Kurisu said.

"Then—Luka…he _did_ make another one…" Kei said breathlessly. Kurisu's eyes widened.

"I always thought he was joking!" Kurisu said softly. Kei suddenly laughed.

"I'm glad I'm not as unique as I used to be!"

"You don't like being unique?" Kurisu asked.

"Not this kind of unique, no. If I were left-handed like Sho, I wouldn't mind that. But I hate being a vampire…I'm just glad I'm not the only one Luka made," Kei said, letting go of Kurisu.

"Same here," Kurisu agreed, nodding. Suddenly, the door burst open and Sho appeared.

"You better not be making out!" He said furiously, making both of them laugh. Kei stepped forward and pulled Sho into his embrace.

"The only person I _ever_ want to make out with is you, Sho-chan," Kei told him softly.

"I'm flattered," Sho replied, pretending to blush.

"I'm not," Kurisu said. Sho grinned and pushed away from Kei.

"Should we give you the formal going away…thing?" Sho asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kei asked, having no idea what Sho meant.

"I haven't a clue."

"I think I'll just leave," Kurisu told them, making her way out the door with Kei and Sho following close behind. Once she got into her car, Kei and Sho thanked her several more times. "Stop with the thanking, you two," she told them as she started up the car. "Just be glad it's all over with." She winked at Kei, who smiled.

"I am, don't worry," Kei replied as she slowly backed out of the driveway. As she drove away, the pair in the driveway waved furiously. When they couldn't see her anymore, they stopped and looked at each other. "Sho—it's time," Kei whispered. Sho swallowed hard, but nodded.

"I'll try not to resist too much," Sho said as they slowly made their way to the park.

"If you resist at all, I'll kill you. I'm not going through with last week again."

"How do you know it would happen again?" Sho asked.

"I don't. I just don't want it to," Kei replied. "Besides, if you resist and it happens again, I'll kill myself." Sho gasped.

"You wouldn't!" Kei grabbed Sho's arm, stopping him and spinning him so he was staring into his eyes.

"Try me," Kei hissed.

"You kill yourself and I swear I'll do the same and then kill you in heaven," Sho whispered back. Kei glanced away from Sho, trying to suppress a grin. "I see you smiling, Kei-kun," Sho taunted, tracing a figure over the defined jaw of his lover. "You can't resist—"

"Your childishness," Kei finished for him, now grinning. "_You_'re the one who's irresistible…and you're _all mine_."

"That's the way that I want it to stay," Sho replied, kissing Kei on the cheek and heading into the park rather reluctantly……

* * *

**Kayden is a copyright character of Kristal's (aka – her brainchild). No one may use him and his awesomeness in any other fic unless they pay Kristal ten trillion dollars and promise never to actually publish what they wrote that includes Kayden's character. They may not even mention him or they will suffer under penalty of…_death_. **How did I get permission? I've got Mana. And I actually _know_ Kristal and got permission to use Kayden as long as I buy her Gackt's face for Christmas…and don't even ask about the pants on fire or anything. That's just……Kansas.

And apparently my ex made out with his new girlfriend in the Goblet of Fire movie theater and saw about twenty minutes of the entire movie. Hey, it's his decision if he wants to go out with a whore, not mine.

But I didn't go to the midnight showing of Harry Potter, but I saw it Friday afternoon with Kris. So many innuendos about HarryxCedric. XD Kris and I were going nuts. It was sold out by the time we sat down (half an hour before the movie). But it was AMAZING.

And I've got an 83 in AP US, which is a 4.0 because it's a college class, so yay! I'm glad I updated rather quickly these past few times. And you guys better have shed some tears in this chapter; Sho was pouring his heart out!

Review and thanks in advance!


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTES:**

**Yaoikitty: **LOVEYOUTOO! And they're cute _all_ the time.

**Kei-Sho: **Oh, if he were a seven-year-old again, I think Kei would go insane. I know I would. I do not like children, unless they're around one to eighteen months where they can't talk back. xD

**FujiPuri: **Luka's a vampire-making whore like Yoshiki's everywhere. xD Okay. Bad comparison. What about the analogy my friend came up with about Gackt's half corkscrew curls, half cornrows hair: Gackt's new hair is worse than his old hair like Dispar is more perverted than Vanilla. Hmm. Sho _does_ like skirts...especially if they're on Kei. ;D I love KeixSho. It's so adorable! It makes me squee if I read such a cute scene. And if I keep going, I'll never stop.

**Essenity: **Oh my! Such a long review! (It's now Computers class, so ;D) Gackt is left-handed, but does lots of things with his right. He's weird like that. Me? I'm left-handed. The only one in my family besides one of my great uncles or something. And if Gackt _is_ eyecandy (which he is!), then I have quite a fast metabolism. xD Main point: Gackt is a whore. A major whore. And it's fun to call him a whore, too. xD

**Anne: **I think someone was drinking soja at lunch today. I like froze and stared at the bottle and was like "Okay. Why does that sound so familiar?" And Avril Lavigne and Kelly Clarkston? o.O I need to send you some better American music (frankly, I hate both of them. xD) And Kurisu _will_ be in the sequel.

Wow. The final chapter. It's sad to say that this fic has come to a close (or at least this installment of the smuttyfics of doom...I still need to come up with a good name for this series of Moon Child fics of mine.)

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

"A-are you sure I'll be able to, Kei-kun?" Sho asked uncertainly as Kei sat down on one of the many park benches underneath a low-hanging willow tree they had sat under months before.

"I promise that it'll come naturally," Kei reassured him, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek before pushing him out into the open while he himself hid in the shadows.

"So you're just going to sit there!" Sho asked as he turned around to glare at Kei, but the vampire had disappeared. He sighed and turned around, stifling a yell. Kei was hanging from the tree branch above him, smiling.

"Of course," Kei replied. He suddenly pulled himself back up so he was sitting on the branch. "But I'm not here."

"Kei-kun…" Sho said warningly, but Kei didn't respond. Suddenly, Sho heard shrill laughter coming from a bar across the street. Drunken words were shouted and then a thin figure stumbled into the clearing of the park. Slowly, Sho walked over to the figure, staying hidden in the shadows.

"Damn high heels…" The woman muttered. She suddenly pulled off her shoes and threw them at a tree. Sho paused and watched what he figured were her drunken actions. When he figured it was safe, he decided to continue towards her, but only after he shot a cautious look at where Kei had been sitting in the tree, but he was no longer there.

"Hello," Sho said in a deep voice that startled the woman. She paused and stared at him incredulously. "Are you drunk?"

"That's everyone's excuse for my actions. That I'm drunk!" She said quite sanely. "Well, that's not my excuse, so why should people believe it?" Sho walked toward the woman, his eyes never leaving her neck. Kei had been right—he suddenly knew exactly what to do.

"_I_ don't believe it," Sho told her softly as he closed in. The woman backed against the tree trunk, unsure of whether to trust him or not. "I was just curious as to why you threw your shoes at this tree…" He brushed his fingertips over her neck in such a way that she gave in to his touch.

"Th-they were killing my feet," she breathed as Sho took her in his embrace. He could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Your feet don't look dead," Sho told her.

"R-really?"

"No. But you do," Sho said, confusing her for a moment.

"Wha—" But sharp fangs sank into her neck and she couldn't speak anymore.

As soon as his fangs pierced her neck, Sho lost control of himself. The taste of blood in his mouth was disgusting to his still-human mind, but his vampire mind couldn't get enough of it and urged him to pierce the throbbing vein deeper. He could feel a small amount of her precious blood trickling down his chin. Sho could hear her pulse slowing, but it wasn't doing so quickly enough.

After several minutes, feeling as though he couldn't drink any more blood, he pulled away, leaving her still alive, but barely. Kei jumped down from the tree limb above and grinned at Sho. "Congratulations," he said as Sho wiped the blood off of his face. "You missed some…" Kei leaned forward and licked away a few drops of blood off of Sho's cheek. When the crimson drops touched his tongue, he closed his eyes in sheer ecstasy. He hadn't fed in so long and Sho could tell.

"Kei," Sho said softly. "Please, Kei, finish her off." Kei opened his eyes and looked up at Sho, shaking his head furiously. "You need it."

"I do not!" Kei said, stamping his foot down angrily like a seven year old. Sho placed a hand on the back of Kei's head and entwined his fingers through the knotted hair. He yanked down hard, earning a yell of pain from Kei.

"Yes you do," Sho growled, letting his grip slip slightly so Kei felt as though he had a chance to get away.

"I do n—" Kei tried to say, but Sho pulled on his hair again, this time making tears of pain well in his eyes. Sho pushed Kei to the ground, smashing the vampire's face into the woman's bleeding neck.

"Drink or I'll _make _you drink," Sho growled furiously.

"Sho—" Kei tried to say, but Sho interrupted him.

"Who was just telling me that if I resisted to feed, they'd kill me?" He paused before he spoke again. "I swear—if you don't feed, _I_'ll murder _you_." Kei hadn't heard a word Sho had said, his vampiric side had taken over and all he could hear was the slow heartbeat of the victim in front of him. He sank his fangs into her neck and drained her of what blood she had left. Once he had pulled away from her mangled neck, Sho pulled him to his feet by his hair and stared into the brown eyes he had fallen in love with that were holding back tears of pain and sorrow. Sho released his hair and pulled Kei into a warm hug.

"Promise me you'll never make me do that again," he whispered in Kei's ear. Kei looked up at Sho, who was trying his best not to cry. "Promise me you'll never make me force you to feed again."

"I promise," Kei whispered back. "I should have never resisted in the first place—I can get rather stubborn sometimes."

"Stop being so stubborn, Kei," Sho said as he wiped away the blood on Kei's face.

"Don't lecture me on being stubborn!" Kei snapped as they began to walk. Sho simply leaned down and kissed the top of Kei's head. They continued to walk along in silence until Sho spoke up.

"Kei?"

"Hm?"

"C-can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Kei told him, looking up at the vampire.

"It's kind of…hard for me to ask…" Sho tried to say.

"Just ask, Sho-chan, I won't mind," Kei said reassuringly.

"What was it like—no…" Sho stopped and took a deep breath. "When you made me like you…how—how did my blood taste?" Kei froze suddenly, scaring Sho. He had been prepared for that question for the past six months, but it had come up so suddenly, it startled him. "I'm sorry!" Sho said quickly. "I didn't—"

"No, it's okay, Sho, _really_," Kei told him. "You just…startled me, that's all. I've been waiting for this question for a while." Before he began to elaborate, he pulled them into a dark alley where they wouldn't be interrupted. "You don't know how much it killed me to drain you of your life. Don't you remember how many times I used to tell you I'd never make you like me? All of those thoughts were rushing through my head when you made me decide your fate and I didn't know what thoughts to follow."

"I had no idea," Sho whispered, gently brushing Kei's hair behind his ears in a soothing manner.

"Of course you had no idea, I had never told you any of these things, so why would you have left your fate up to me if you knew how torn I was? I even told you that before you d-died." Kei stumbled on the word. He never wanted to believe Sho had died, even if it had only been for a small amount of time.

"But how did—"

"I'm getting to that," Kei interrupted. "I had always told myself that your blood was forbidden, even if you freely offered it to me. So, it pained me to sink my fangs into your perfect neck and taste your blood in my mouth and feel it coursing through my tainted veins. I nearly spat it out because it reminded me so much of your personality—it tasted so sweet." Kei stopped and took several deep breaths. Sho, on the other hand, pulled Kei close, waiting for him to continue on. "A-all I can really say is that I'll never find anything more delicious than your blood."

"Is that a compliment?" Sho asked softly. Kei nodded. Sho leaned forward and pressed his soft lips to Kei's, letting his tongue slide forward into the vampire's mouth with ease. He could taste the lingering blood but Kei's tongue pressed against his own and he suddenly found himself pushed up against the brick wall, Kei's hands underneath his shirt. "Kei-chan," Sho moaned as Kei's lips left his own and began to suck at his neck. "If you're going to continue, may I suggest at home rather than in a dark alley?" Kei pulled away from Sho and smiled embarrassedly.

"Sorry," he muttered as he blushed slightly.

"Don't apologize," Sho said as they continued to walk home. "I enjoyed it."

"As did I"

"Shall we continue then?"

Kei simply grinned. "You're such a moron."

"But I'm _your_ moron," Sho replied, remembering their conversation months before when he had been in the hospital.

"And don't I know it…"

* * *

"This has to be the stupidest quiz in the world!" Kei exclaimed several hours later as the couple sat on the couch quietly. 

"Really?" Sho asked, leaning over to peer at the magazine. "Ask me a question."

"Fine. 'Do you prefer the shower or the bath?'" Kei said.

"I'd prefer a full-body massage," Sho said truthfully.

"That's not one of the answers, Sho," Kei told him.

"Hmm…I'd say the shower, but ever since our anniversary…I'd say the bath—but only if you accompanied me. Ah, yes. I can still hear your moans of pleasure as I—" Kei put a hand over Sho's mouth.

"Stop there or I'll kill you," Kei whispered threateningly. He pulled his hand away from Sho's mouth to let him speak.

"So am I going to get a full-body massage?" Sho asked as Kei sat down the magazine.

"Mm…I don't think so," Kei said. Sho leaned forward and kissed Kei softly.

"Now?"

"No." Sho kissed Kei again, this time licking the vampire's lips when he pulled away.

"_Now_?" Sho asked again.

"Are you going to keep doing this until I say—" Kei tried to say, but Sho pulled him into another kiss.

"Yes," Sho finished.

"You are so fucking annoying."

"Well, seeing as how I'm not—"

"AND YOU STOLE THAT FROM ME!" Kei said, cutting him off. Sho simply knocked Kei backwards onto the couch and lied down on top of him.

"But if we gave each other massages, maybe my statement would be true," Sho purred, making Kei smile brightly.

"Hmm…I'm still going to have to kill you."

"Then you can kill me with your passion," Sho said seductively. Kei sighed.

"Go get all of…whatever we'll need. Bath oils…umm…"

"Whipped cream?" Sho asked. Kei blinked several times.

"Why the hell would we need whipped cream for massages?"

"I've got to get rid of this excess energy somehow…" Sho said.

"Oh, and gorging yourself on whipped cream would make you calm down?"

"Well, it _would_ be on _you_ first and then I'd just lick it off—"

"Say another word and I _will_ kill you and you _won't_ get your massage," Kei told him. Sho squeaked in defiance, but decided that a massage was more valuable than his life and ran to the bathroom to grab everything they needed. Kei decided that the safest way to keep Sho happy was to be in the bedroom by the time he had grabbed everything they needed. Quickly, he slid past the bathroom without being noticed by Sho, went into their bedroom, and lied down on the bed.

"Kei-kun! Where are you?" He heard Sho call a few minutes later.

"Well obviously I wouldn't be in the bedroom," Kei said loudly. Sho appeared in the doorway with his arms full of oils and candles and other random things.

"Sho—do we actually need all of that stuff?" Kei asked as Sho threw him a rather large towel to spread out on top of the bed.

"Probably," Sho replied as he pulled the small bedside table closer to the edge of the bed, setting down whatever he had grabbed from the bathroom.

"Lay down," Kei commanded after he had spread out the towel. "Wait. Sorry—I forgot. Strip first." Sho grinned.

"Help me?" Sho asked pleadingly. Kei walked over and tugged on the edge of Sho's shirt. Instead of pulling up on the cloth, he slid his hands underneath and let his hands ghost teasingly over his lover's stomach. "Kei, your hands are freezing!"

"Mmm." Was all Kei said as he pressed himself closer to Sho.

"You're no help, Kei-chan," Sho muttered, managing to pull his shirt off on his own with Kei still leaning against him. Kei pulled away and stared at Sho's bare chest.

"I've missed you not wearing a shirt," Kei breathed, letting Sho pull his own shirt off of him.

"…I didn't have a shirt on two nights ago!" Sho told him. Ignoring this, Kei pushed him onto the bed. Grabbing a random bottle Sho had brought, he dripped some of the liquid (which was a light brown color) onto Sho's shoulders. Wiping his hands off on the towel, he sat on top of Sho (who was laying on his stomach), placing his legs on either side of his waist. He leaned forward and slowly began to rub the liquid across Sho's shoulders and down his back, earning low moans from Sho.

"That feels _so_ good," Sho moaned as Kei's hands slipped around his waist to unbutton his pants. He could feel Kei's hardness pressing against his ass, but he really didn't care.

"Dammit," Kei muttered, his hands slipping. "Trying to unbutton your pants when my hands are so fucking slippery is _not_ fun." Sho grinned. "Y'know what? Why don't you just flip over so I can get the other side of your shoulders? I'll work on the pants later." Sho obeyed and managed to lie on his back without Kei having to move, but now Kei's hardness was pressing against his own.

Not even bothering to add more liquid to Sho's shoulders, Kei leaned down and began to massage lower and lower until he reached Sho's tight leather pants. "Dammit, what is your obsession with leather pants?" Kei muttered angrily as he tried to unbutton them again.

"Kei-chan, forget the pants," Sho said softly. "Come back and work at my shoulders again…" Kei obeyed, but when he tried to continue the massage, Sho pulled him down on top of him, kissing him passionately. Kei's hand traveled back down to the edge of Sho's pants, but snaked underneath the waistline and found Sho's erection. He wrapped his hand tightly around it and made Sho moan loudly.

"K-Kei!" Sho managed to choke out, making Kei stop his teasing. "Wh-what about the rest of my massage?"

"Oh come on, Sho-chan," Kei said seriously. "Did you really want a massage or did you just want it to lead to an intense make-out session or maybe even _beyond_ that?"

"…Yes," Sho answered.

"You're so adorable," Kei told him, slowly beginning to pump Sho's erection rather roughly.

"Oh _Kei_," Sho moaned as he came, feeling his seed beginning to trickle down his legs. Kei withdrew his hand and wiped it on the towel underneath Sho.

"You can take off your own pants," Kei told him as Sho's hand delved inside of his own pants to grab his erection and pump teasingly. "A-and if you keep teasing me—aahh—I'll have to—" Kei stopped talking and began to moan fervently as Sho pressed against him harder. "Sho—oh _god_." He moaned loudly as he came. He let Sho collapse against his chest.

"Mmm—should we continue our 'massages'?" Sho asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," Kei said as he rolled on top of Sho, who simply laughed and wrapped his arms around Kei tightly.

"I swear I'm never going to let you go—I love you way too much," Sho whispered moments later.

"Same here," Kei replied with a loving smile. "But can you please help me out of my pants? I think I'm going to suffocate or something." Sho simply grinned and pulled him into another kiss……

* * *

Nice ending, eh? ;D I wasn't going to make it smutty, but then I just kept writing and ta-daaah! 

The whole thing with preferring to shower or bath came from Spanish class. She was asking us (in Spanish, of course) whether we preferred the shower or the bath and I suddenly thought: "WOW. THAT WOULD BE AMAZING IN MY FIC!" And the whole "Kill me with your passion" is actually from Kris. She borrowed a book of mine last year and randomly decided to write a dialogue between Gackt and Hyde in an old western-style (and she drew a bed on it, too):

Gackt: This here book ain't big enough for the both of us.

Hyde: I 'spect not. But that bed over there is.

Gackt: Oooh. You're right. Wanna get it on?

Hyde: Being the sheriff of this bookmark, I still have to kill you.

Gackt: Well, you can kill me with your passion. Let's go, biatch.

XD I have amazing friends.

So this was the last chapter of this fic. I've already started writing the sequel in a notebook that has an innuendo for a title (not on purpose, though). But it may have to wait until finals are over in like four weeks. Or maybe not. BUT. The title is _Beneath the Vampire_. It's basically going to go into Kei and Sho's past…like before they met and when they first started living together. But it'll mostly be about Kei's past because Sho's so damn curious.

Hope you enjoyed this fic (and are glad I didn't kill Kei-kun...or torture him _too_ much. ;D) and at least one more is on the way. I'd like it to be like Harry Potter and have seven parts, but I don't know. I may need some amazing help from you guys!

Love,

Tixxana


End file.
